


Torn Between Two

by RebelatHeart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love Triangle, ReignCorp, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelatHeart/pseuds/RebelatHeart
Summary: Humiliated by her stupid assumption of Kara's feeling for her, Lena took a step back from their friendship when Kara Danvers rejected her. Out of nowhere, a mysterious woman appeared to save her and for the first time, other than the Super, someone took notice of her despite being a Luthor.Suddenly conflicted at her feelings, Lena wondered if she should pine for her unrequited feelings or move on and let someone love her the way she deserves to be?Slightly AU coz Reign is a HumanLOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN REIGN/LENA/KARATHIS WOULD BE ANGSTY and IM NOT EVEN SURE WHAT WOULD BE THE END GAME coz this is an unplanned plot (again)READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor was in daze, walking away from the bar where she met with Kara Danvers and her friends. She could feel her heartbeat rioting inside her ribcage, beating erratically in pain and humiliation. She closed her eyes as she felt her throat closed up and tears threatened to fall from the corner of her eyes. She bit her lips, blood rushed to her head and ears as she remembered Kara’s face when Lena Luthor tried to act her on feelings.

  
Feelings. As quickly as it rose to her mouth, she cupped her mouth to stop herself from sobbing hysterically. Lena honestly thought that those longing stares, the lingering warm touches, slight lip bites, the way Kara vehemently supports her, defends her meant something that is more than friends. As she rounded at the corner of the alley, Lena staggered numbly and leaned on the wall to breathe in deeply. Her eyes finally blurred with unshed tears and she could feel her heart hammering in pain as memories flashed behind her lashes.

  
_Kara looked gorgeous under the dim light of the bar, slightly leaning to her side, flashing that heart-stopping smile for anyone to see. It was almost physically painful to stop herself from reaching out to grasp Kara’s face closer, to caress those porcelain cheeks and curvy lips. Lena knew that she was drunk—drunk from the whiskey that she had been nursing since Kara Danvers sat beside her. Drunk from those gorgeous clear blue eyes that always making her feel vulnerable like she’s peering directly to her soul. Drunk from Kara’s infectious laugh that always tugged the corners of her mouth, making Lena smile for no apparent reason. Drunk at Kara’s obvious care for her, professionally and personally—it drove her crazy, the way Lena had to second guess if Kara reciprocated her feelings._

  
_Maybe she was too drunk—too drunk that when Kara beamed at her and she leaned closer to her face to say something, Lena cupped her cheeks and pressed her lips to Kara’s. For a second, Lena honestly thought that Kara was responding to her kiss, but she went numb when Kara pushed her roughly away and for a moment, it felt like the whole bar stopped—her whole life hanging like a limbo, her ears ringing with each mind-numbing heartbeat._

  
_They stared and it felt like years. Her heart stopped and Lena Luthor just stared at Kara’s wide eyes, her mouth moved to explain but no words came out. Lena dully watched Kara as she raised her hand to wipe away the remnants of her kiss from her mouth with the back of her hand—the same mouth that Lena kissed. It snapped Lena from the reality—she kissed Kara Danvers._

  
_“Kara I—,” At Kara’s embarrassed looked, Lena painfully clamped her mouth and realization flooded her mind. Kara Danvers doesn’t feel the same way. She doesn’t feel the same way. Lena gritted her jaw and her eyes furrowed in confusion then—pain. Lena blindly reached for the arm of the couch to push herself up. She needed to run. She has to run away from this pain and rejection. Her whole being shouted for her to run away, to salvage her remaining pride as a Luthor, she needed to run away from that scared blue eyes. She stopped when she saw the rest of Kara’s friends silently staring at them. NO! Her body automatically became rigid, as if she was slapped and her face burned in humiliation._

  
_“Lena…” Maggie tried to stop her but she side stepped her small frame. Lena Luthor needed to run away. She has to—or she will lose her wits from this humiliation._

  
“Give me your money!” Lena’s eyes snapped open at the sudden hiss behind her and for a moment, she remained motionless, shocked at the gun sticking to her side.

  
“I SAID GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!” A painful slap rang at the silence of the night as Lena staggered back from the force of it. She blinked rapidly as pain swam at the back of her skull and once again she was pushed back into the wall. The robber painfully shoved the nozzle of his gun to her mouth. “Don’t you dare make a sound or I’ll blow your brains here,” Still motionless, the robber took it as compliance to his warning and he pulled her bag. Lena wanted to laugh, she was a fucking Luthor but here she was, being robbed by a second-rate criminal. Lillian would throw a fit if she discovered this.

  
Out of nowhere, a blur of dark nimbly moved towards the crouching robber and for a moment, Lena felt like she was in a middle of a movie as the robber suddenly yelped and slumped from where he was sitting. It took her a second to comprehend that the blur of black who attacked the man was a woman.

  
As the stranger straightened, Lena quizzically looked at the tall brunette. She was wearing a dark V-neck shirt that accentuate her collar bone and her lean neck. Her mass of black hair was tied into a practical ponytail and as she faced Lena, a few highlighted brown wisps of tendrils that escaped from it shone beneath the streetlight.

  
“What the hell are you doing here in the middle of night?!” She rasped violently and for the second time in that night, a woman rendered her speechless.

  
She opened her mouth but to her horror, Lena Luthor bursts into tears. She tried to reign in the sudden flood of pain, embarrassment, fear, and humiliation but it was too much. Sobs racked her body and her shoulder trembled as she hiccupped uncontrollably. It took a moment to register the warmth that enveloped her and for a heartbeat, she thought of Kara.

  
“I’m sorry, I got carried away. Please don’t cry,” The tall stranger whispered and it made Lena cry harder. She can’t believe that she was reduced into a fucking mess after her almost confession to Kara. God, she wanted to die from embarrassment.

  
The stranger embraced her tightly as she murmured her apology over and over again. Lena slumped to the stranger’s lean body, suddenly weak from drunkenness and her outburst. She cried for god knows how long and it slowly reduced into quiet sniffles.

  
“Are you okay now?” The stranger leaned back to study her. The first thing Lena notice was her brown soulful eyes then her eyes ran to her aquiline nose down to her pink lips. “Hey,” Lena blushed when the woman caught her studying her.

  
“Yes, I’m sorry for my outburst,” Lena raised her hands to wiped her tears, to find a semblance of control.

  
“It’s all right. I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” The stranger watched her with calculation and it unnerved Lena. Lena’s presence was intimidating enough to scare anyone, including her uptight board members but her body shivered as the woman’s gaze ran through her body. The woman turned her back at her and Lena avidly watched as she crouched to cuff the robber’s hands.

  
“You’re a cop?” Lena asked and she wanted to smacked her forehead for stating the obvious.

  
“Yep,” The woman roughly pulled the robber from the floor to roll him over. “You’re lucky I was following this dickhead when he decided to rob you,” The robber groaned. The woman pulled out a HTC from the clip of her belt as she radioed their location. After relaying details, she clipped it back to face her.

  
“You need to come to me in the station for your statement,”

  
Lena just nodded, she moved towards her bag to gather the items to put it back inside. A shadow fell beside her and the cop appeared at the corner of her eyes. The cop helped her and they both gathered the scattered contents of her bag. Footsteps echoed behind them as she zipped her purse.

  
“Whoa, great job, Sir,” Two men in uniform stood in awe as they stared at the unconscious man.

  
“He’s slippery as snake but luckily he made a mistake trying to rob an unarmed woman, stupid shit,” Lena didn’t flinch when the woman pulled the robber roughly and shook him.

  
The robber groaned out loud and his eyes wavered into the stranger’s face, trying to focus at it despite the big difference in the height. “Wake up!” He tried to stand straight but when he wobbled, the cop shook him hard.

  
“You’ve got guts to rob a woman but when I decked you, you folded like a chicken wuss. Walk on your own!” She pushed him to the two uniform who swiftly held him up. Lena unconsciously released a sigh of relief as she watched the man shoved into the back of a patrol car.

  
“Let’s go?” Lena turned when the tall woman asked her. The cop walked first, leaving Lena staring at her back.

  
Instead of following her, Lena asked. “What’s your name?”

  
The cop looked back. “They call me Reign,” and she resumed walking away from her. Lena took a step, like spring in coil, pulled by an unknown force, Lena held the back of the cop’s black shirt and she stopped. “What’s your real name?”

  
The cop released a sigh that sounded frustrated, she turned to face Lena. “You’re shivering…” She quietly said, as she observed how cold Lena was.

  
To Lena’s surprise, the cop unbundled her denim jacket from her waist and she pulled it over Lena’s shoulder. Lena held her breath as the cop leaned, her tanned face dangerously close to her.

  
Lena blinked and stared, like she’s been hypnotized by the cop’s sheer aura. “You have to come with me in the station to find out,” She threw a cocky grin at her before stepping back to walk towards her car.

  
“Well, I don’t really have a choice,” The cop’s laughter echoed around them which made Lena’s mouth curve into a genuine smile.

  
“So,” The cop moved like a panther, graceful but with a purpose. “Where should I take you after we got your statement? Where is your home?”

  
Her steps faltered at the cop’s question and she remembered a certain blue eyed reported who Lena actually thought was her home. “I’m alone…” She absentmindedly whispered.

  
“Huh?”

  
Lena shook her head, remembering that she don’t have anywhere to go. She has to run away. “Nothing, let’s go?” Lena looked away from those soulful eyes as emptiness echoed inside her numb chest. She lost Kara.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lena frustratingly sighed as she threw the folders she was holding at her desk. The throbbing ache at her skull irritated her as she walked towards her mini bar for a drink. Her hands stop when she was about to reach for the pitcher of water, opting for a stronger drink to get through the rest of the day, she reached for the bottle of whiskey above her.

As she poured a shot of whiskey, a flash of soulful brown eyes invaded her thoughts and her hands wavered. With a loud click, she slammed the bottle of whiskey, suddenly more aggravated at where her mind wandered. She stopped, leaning with her two hands at the bar, she released a shaky breath.

Lena knew she was consciously trying to block out all of it, the pathetic robbery attempt, the mortifying looks from Kara’s friends, Kara’s scared face after the kiss, and Reign’s steady gaze. Lena bit her lower lip, as she remembered that quiet gaze and how it unnerved her. 

If Kara’s gaze was clear as a blue sky, the cop’s gaze was soulful—like she was being scrutinized, slowly being unwrapped and exposed. Her hate rate picked up, rattled at how Reign’s quiet presence affected her, she reached for her whiskey and drank it, downed it like a parched traveler for an oasis. It stung as the liquor crawled inside her throat down to her belly, tears burned beneath her eyelids as she remembered how chaotic her thoughts was last night. She didn’t want to admit even to herself, that she waited for Kara’s response, she laid in her bed—blankly staring at the darkness of her cold room, wondering if Lena really fucked up the only good thing that happened to her life. Lena Luthor hated being vulnerable.

A knock interrupted her frenzied thoughts, and Jess' voice called for her. “Ms. Luthor, you have a guest,” In cue, her heart hammered inside her chest, she panicked and for a moment she thought of Kara. Did Kara finally decide to confront her? To ask her why did Lena kiss her?

She turned to face Jess but before she could speak, Reign showed up behind her. For one buzzing second, she was grateful that it was the cop who showed. Masking indifference, she placed back her glass and walked towards her table. “Detective Reign, what can I do for you today?” Lena nodded to her secretary as she sat in her chair. When the door clicked as it closed behind Jess, the cop pocketed her hands and move forward to meet Lena.

Lena leaned back to her chair, suddenly felt unsettled despite that there was a table between them as Reign stood in full height in front of Lena. “You left without saying anything,”

Lena looked away to hide her sudden embarrassment, pretending to be busy, she took the folder she threw earlier and opened it. “I was tired and I have an early meeting the next day. Anyway, how did you find me?”

“I just have to look for that big L outside of your building,” Before she could stop herself, Lena snorted at her silliness.

“Well, quite obviously, you don’t need a compass or map for that,” She smoothed the lapel her blazer, still uncomfortable at the cop’s presence. 

“You look like you’re about to bolt,” Lena’s hand faltered, but she effortlessly tried to hide it.

Lena raised her eyes, irritated at the fact that this woman can actually fluster her. “I am not,”

Slowly, Reign’s eyebrow arched and a grin broke on her mouth, and it irked Lena that this woman can just waltz here and be just…just so damn confident, like she owned her damn building. “Detective—“

“You look different in your element,” She said casually as if Lena didn't say anything, she plopped at the chair in front of her desk.

“Detective,” As Reign held her gaze, a flicker of emotion passed through those hazel eyes. “I am asking you why are you here? I’m done with the statement right?”

For a moment, the cop stayed silent. When she was about to ask her again, Reign leaned, her elbows above her knees. “I was really about to make some stupid excuse but I know you’ll see right through my bullshit with your badass CEO vibe so I’ll be honest with you,” Lena unconsciously held her breath. “Will you have lunch with me?”

“With a Luthor? Are you serious?” Lena countered back as if she was trying to scare the woman off.

“What?” Reign looked genuinely confused, and for a moment Lena wanted to take back her words. “Am I suppose to kneel or something?” Lena gaped at Reign’s words.

“Look, if you think that I care about you, being a Luthor that came from a homicidal family, I really don’t give a shit about it. Given my track record of family background, I guess we’re at the same level. Besides,” A twinkle of mischief flashed through those eyes. “I’m pretty sure you won’t murder me in public, right?”

“I—,” Suddenly speechless, Lena shook her head in amusement and she chuckled, which surprisingly turned into a giggle. “I’m pretty sure I don’t have any murderous thought about you, I don’t really want to alienate the NCPD,” They both chuckled at the absurdity of their topic. Lena looked down, aware that Reign was still staring at her, she traced around the sleeve of her blouse under her desk.

A loud breath of sigh made Lena raise her eyes, and it amazed her that Reign looked quite relieved. “I didn’t peg you to be quite nervous about asking me for lunch,”

“Well,” Reign reached out to scratch her neck, making her look…soft and approachable. “I admit when I realized that you are Lena Luthor, I almost ditched the idea of…lunch and don’t think that it’s about your family name. It’s just that you’re too smart for me, like a million miles away from my brain cells, you have money more than God, and shoot, you’re just too gorgeous for me,”

Face burning from the cop’s blunt compliment, Lena raised a hand waved it away. “Íosa, you’re making it sound like it’s a mortal sin to be rich,” Reign’s mouth twitched at her words.

“Íosa?” She asked amusement dancing in her brown eyes.

“Ah…I spent my childhood in Ireland, it’s something I picked up from boarding school. I’ve been trying to ditch the accent and words I learned.” Suddenly conscious at her slipping accent, Lena cleared her throat.

“Why ditch it?”

“My mother really didn’t want me to sound like…different from them. They’ve been grooming and molding me to take a part of Luthor Corp since I came back from boarding school and according to my mother, I sounded ridiculous with my accent.” When Lena saw Reign’s eyes hardened, she smiled to accentuate that it’s not important to her.

“Well, don’t ditch it ‘cause it sounded hot,” Reign tried to shrug her annoyance to the CEO’s family. “And also, it just shows that you’re really different from your family.”

“You’re incorrigible,” As she chuckled with the cop, Lena felt lighter. Reign’s forward attitude was refreshing like she didn’t have to second-guess what the cop was thinking. Kara’s face flashed briefly to her mind and for a moment, her heart sank. It must have shown in her face since Reign’s eyebrow rose quizzically.

“It’s almost lunch, you owe me food with all that snide remarks, Detective,” Lena said in a lighter voice, brushing away those inquiring eyes, Lena closed her folder to reach for her intercom but she was beaten to it when her secretary’s voice rang. “Ms. Luthor, Ms. Saw—“The door of her office was thrown open and a fuming petite woman angrily strode inside.

“Are you hiding from us, Luthor? I’ve been calling you last night and this morning!” Maggie’s said in accusing voice. Lena felt herself go rigid in tension. Reign must have seen it and to her utter surprise, the cop stood up between them and for a brief moment, it felt like Reign was shielding her away from Maggie. Reign pocketed her hands inside the police issued jacket, arms slacked but the muscles in a coil, bulging, like an agitated panther, ready to strike.

Without thinking, Lena reached for Reign’s back and she gathered a handful of her jacket, suddenly afraid for Maggie. “Reign, it’s all right…” She felt Reign’s body limped but still not moving from where she was standing.

As her gaze landed back to Maggie, her eyes full of question. “You look familiar, have me met before?”

Reign remained impassive, silently staring down at her friend. When Lena realized that the cop won’t answer her question, she cleared her throat to gather Maggie’s attention. “She’s also a detective in NCPD. Her name is Reign…”

Maggie held Reign’s gaze, despite the obvious disadvantage on height, Maggie didn’t flinch, and Lena could give her that. “You’re that new undercover agent…”

“The famous Maggie Sawyer, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Reign drawled and Lena’s spine shivered in surprise. “Reign,” She didn’t offer a hand, instead she turned to face Lena. “Do you want me to go?”

Suddenly afraid of being alone with Maggie, her hand bunched her jacket harder, silently conveying her unwillingness to be left alone. “Maggie, what can I do for you?”

Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed and her gaze moved from Reign to her. “I’ve been trying to contact you since last night. I’m…worried.” Her gazed softened at Lena’s face, her stomach churned, Lena didn’t need anyone’s pity.

“I’m fine, Maggie.” She quickly interjected before Maggie could clarify anything, it’s not that she doesn’t want Reign to know what happened last night but she didn’t want to add another humiliation to her growing pile of stress.

Maggie pocketed her hands, all of a sudden out of words for Lena. “Do you want to have lunch?” She nodded to Reign. “She could come if you want to…”

Oh, no. Lena panicked, she needed to make an excuse. She doesn’t want to talk about it especially in front of Reign. Her hands, unconsciously tightened at Reign’s jacket before she could say something, Reign beaten her into it.

“I’m sorry but we got plans before you ever came, maybe you could reschedule some other time.” As she uttered those words, Reign place her hands on her hips, arms open away from her body. She knew that Reign was trying to intimidate Maggie and aggravating her would only cause more trouble for her.

“Maggie,” She called her before Maggie could react. “Maybe we could reschedule it some other time, I’m not trying to hide, it’s just that…I need more time…” A thin veil of desperation could be heard in the CEO’s voice which made Maggie falter from what she was about to say.

“Fine,” Lena breathe a sigh of relief. “But you only have twenty-four hours after that I’ll pound my way to find you,” She raised her eyebrows to Reign. “Including you,” Lena scowled at her, making Reign chuckle under her breath. “Be my guest,” The tall woman muttered making Lena slap her back.

“Don’t encourage her,” Lena said before turning her back on them. She started to find her purse from her desk and little did she know that Reign was slowly checking her body out which made Maggie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

As she straightened, purse in hand, Lena nodded to Reign. “Mags, we need to go…”

“All right, all right,” She threw her hands dejectedly, slightly pouting.

“Don’t pout, it doesn’t suit you,” As Maggie rolled her eyes at her she bid her goodbye to them but before she got out of the room, she looked back at her. “I understand you, Lee, don’t ever forget that you’re not alone.”

Her throat tightened at Maggie’s sincere gaze, maybe not all of them pitied her, for that she was forever grateful for her friend. “Thanks, Mags,” Maggie smiled at her before opening the door to leave.

“What was that?” At Reign’s query, she smiled uncomfortably. As if understanding her, Reign shrugged and pocketed her hands. “Let’s go?”

“Yes,” Lena watched her moved with a grace towards the door and her mouth twitched in a smile when Reign opened it for her. Her heart fluttered at the gesture, flattered at her chivalry.

***

Lena Luthor was laughing hard. If someone could see her now, she was pretty sure that they’ll think that she was on crack. Her mouth hurts from smiling too much at Reign’s antics being an undercover agent. If she didn’t know Reign better, Lena would be really intimidated at her dominating presence but listening to her, watching that confident and cocky smile of hers, Lena knew that she’s hooked to that charisma of hers.

“Stop,” Lena gently snorted at her tissue as she wiped her mouth. “If you’re not going to stop, I won’t be able to finish my food and you’ll end up stuck in my company,” Lena almost choked on her food when she heard Reign muttered dangerously close to “That’s the plan,”

“Okay, okay,” Reign said while laughing at her. “I’ll stop now, you can eat in peace,”

“Thank you,” She lowered her gaze to her food when the cop winked at her. They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally glancing at each other. Reign lips curved in a smile, it was nice seeing the Luthor finally relaxed. Reign was kind of afraid for the CEO’s that whatever that was stressing Lena might snap her. Remembering the vulnerability from Lena’s emerald eyes last night evoked a fierce protectiveness from Reign and it baffled the cop how much she wanted to shield the woman away from everything. Her gaze silently ran at Lena’s appearance. Even looking like a woman from a magazine with her white long sleeved blouse and a pencil cut skirt, Lena looked…young.

In all articles that she read, Lena was dubbed as a genius in the field of engineering and one of the youngest CEO of all time which made Reign a little bit apprehensive to approach her. Lena Luthor was clearly out of her league but—why does it make Reign wanted to chase her even more? She doesn’t have anything to offer except…nothing? Reign hid her scowl, she didn’t need to beat herself up from this. Lena’s with her—that is all that matters. For now.

After a few minutes, Lena swallowed the last bite of her food, sighing with satisfaction that she finally ate something solid. After the debacle last night, she hadn’t eaten anything, afraid that she’ll throw up with so much stress.

“Dessert?” At Reign’s question, Lena remembered Kara and her appetite for sweets. She tried to shoved it somewhere where Lena can’t remember that heart-stopping smile but she was being reminded by almost…everything.

Before Lena could stop herself, she sighed. “Is there something wrong?” Reign asked in a worried voice.

Lena shook her head in denial while smiling a little. “I’m not really in the mood for dessert,”

“No one’s not in the mood for dessert, where are you from? Are you an alien?” Reign teased her, a hand in her chest but Lena could only grimace at her remarks.

“Lena—“A commotion interrupted Reign’s words and before the two of them could react, two masked men entered the café and shouted. “Give us all of your money and valuables!”

“Shit,” Reign hissed under her breath, she quickly shoved Lena under the table. “Hide here Lena, I’ll take care of it.”

“But—“Lena stumbled back when Reign pushed her roughly. Bloody hell, Lena doesn’t hide, she frustratingly said to herself. She watched the cop shelter her off from the robber’s peripheral vision and when she saw her gun from Reign's holster, her eyes widened.

“Give me your wallet!” One of the robbers pushed Reign aside to roughen her up but before the robber could react, Reign reached for her assailant’s collar bone and took a quick jab behind it which made the robber crumble to the ground unconsciously.

As quickly as a panther, Reign muscles in her arms tense and bulge as she leaped her way towards the next robber. Everyone including her screamed when the man raised her gun in panic, which made Lena got out of the table and ran towards Reign.

In a fleeting moment, Lena thought that the cop would be shot but before the robber could pull the trigger, Reign jumped in front of the robber, crouched, one knee bent and she boosted herself up to reach for the man’s neck, just under the jaw and she squeezed. Veins popped at the back of Reign’s right hand as she horrifyingly raised the robber upward, feet dangling. Everything stopped when the hand of the robber suddenly gone limped and the gun slid down, dropping loudly in the still silence of the café.

Lena watched in awe as Reign dropped the man to the ground. When Reign turned to look at her, Lena could swear that her heart stopped then restarted, galloping under her rib cage. Then Reign smiled, her brown soulful eyes twinkling in mischief. “Lena? What’s with you and the robbers?”

Before she could compose herself, laughter erupted from her throat and she threw her head as her shoulder shook with mirth. Still grinning, Reign walked towards her. When the cop got closer, Lena took a jab at Reign’s shoulder playfully. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

“Yep,” Peering at Lena’s green eyes, Reign softly smiled, the pull was making her crazy, the cop said to herself. “I’m getting a little crazy,”

“Supergirl!” Someone shouted behind them. Reign watched Lena’s face drained of blood, her eyes darted, obviously panicking at Supergirl’s sudden arrival. “Hey,” Reign reached for her shoulder, Lena’s body was shivering under her hands. “Lena, hey, it’s okay.”

“Lena,” Reign quickly looked at Supergirl when she called the CEO, she felt Lena stiffened like she was punched in the gut and her hands automatically tightened on Lena’s shoulder.

“Supergirl,” Lena’s voice was breathless, Reign noticed.

“Are you okay?” Supergirl took a step forward when the hero was about to reach for Lena’s shoulder, her eyes jerked at Reign when she saw her hands grasping Lena’s shoulder.

“Who are you?” Reign felt like the hero was silently assessing her, it peeved her for some unknown reason.

“I’m Reign, a detective from NCPD. Lena and I were having our lunch when these two idiots decided to rob this café,” She threw a thumb behind her, gesturing the unconscious robbers.

“You did this?” The hero’s voice was hesitant like she can’t believe that a cop saved the day without the superhero.

“Of course,” Reign scoffed, shackle rising in defensiveness. Reign knew that the hero wasn’t trying to antagonize her but with Lena’s reaction to the presence of the hero irritated her.

The hero nodded meekly, still staring at Lena’s face which infuriated Reign more. “Lena?”

“I’m okay,” Lena brushed her hair away from her face, still trying to look anything but Supergirl’s face. “I—ah, we need to go, I still have a meeting,” Lena said in Reign’s face and for the second time, she saw the same desperation swirling in those green eyes.

Reign nodded but Supergirl stopped them. “We need to talk, Lena…”

At the hero’s words, Lena paused but she nodded. “Maybe some other time…” She mumbled before she walked forward to get away from the hero and Reign silently trailed behind the CEO.

“Lena,” Lena’s steps faltered, eventually she stopped to face the hero. Concern was etched to the hero’s facial expression and Reign can’t help but dread whatever it was. “I’ll call you later,”

The CEO only nodded before turning her back at Supergirl. They remained mum as they walked back at the L-Corp. Reign silently observed Lena, her eyebrows twitch when she saw Lena reaction. Fuck, she bit back a curse. The Luthor has feelings for Supergirl. Great timing, Reign said to herself as she gritted her jaw. What a sure fire way to screw yourself to join an already complicated relationship of a Luthor and a Super, a fucking third party to a love triangle. She stopped walking and she shook her head at the paradox of her situation.

“You coming?” Reign gazed back at Lena’s now composed face but her emerald eyes were still chaotic. Her mouth twitch ironically, yep, she took a step forward, she’s coming all right. Shit.

_**to be continued**_

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the overwhelming kudos. I just wanted to point out how it was always Lena has to fight for Kara's affection so I turned this around, insert Reign lol. Many of you are wondering at Reign's POV and Kara's POV, I'll write it in the later chapters. I still stand at my dilemma for this story, I'm still not sure what would be the end game. So continue at your own risk!**

**A big shout out to my friend in twitter @beautyghost97 for always keeping up with my absurd questions! You rock buddy!**

**Next Chapter? The tug-of-war begins! *evil laugh***


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Alex could feel her eyebrow twitching at every footstep of Kara behind her, she was trying so hard to concentrate to ignore and focus on what she was studying under the microscope. Tap, tap, tap. She tried to tune it out as she adjusted the knob, paused, then she reached out for her pen to write notes. Tap, tap, tap, tap. She bit her lip and her eyes furrowed in irritation as she attempted to find better words for what she was about to write. Tap, tap, tap.

“KARA! Stop shuffling around! You’re distracting me!” Alex hissed as she threw her pen at the table in front of her to face her sister. Though irritated at her, Alex suddenly felt guilty for snapping at Kara. Well, who could have blamed Alex? The hero has been doing this for the past three hours, and it’s a marvel that the floor is still intact at her troubled pacing.

Kara was biting her nails, her eyebrows scrunched with worry and tension. “She’s not answering my calls, Alex. I’ve been trying to contact her since last night.”

Alex heaved a sigh as she reached out to rub her temple. Who would have thought that Lena Luthor has a feeling for Supergirl? No one, well, except her girlfriend, Maggie which she was always pointing out to Alex. She never believed it until the day Lena kissed Kara.

“Should I find her? Or go to her? She told me that we’ll talk about…it,” Kara resumed her pacing, her cape slightly flapping as she walked.

“Kara, maybe she needs more time,” Alex explained softly.

“It’s been two days, Alex. She was avoiding Maggie too, FYI,” Kara ran her right hand through her blonde locks of hair frustratingly. Patience was not her strong suit—she was always ready to help anyone, to make things right but this—Kara gritted her jaw, she was torn between chasing Lena to compel her to talk about it and to give her damn space, even herself, to come terms of what happened.

Kara admits that she still doesn’t know what she will do about it but she could feel the space between them broadened and it raised a lot of ugly feelings from her. She lost everyone, her world, her family, her friends, her ex-boyfriend and if she lost another important person would most likely cause her dearly. “Not when I can help it,” She muttered dejectedly. Yep, patience was not one of her earthly virtues.

“Kara,” Alex called at the hero as her pace grew angrily. “KARA! Look at me!” Alex tried to stop herself from grimacing, afraid that the hero would shoot her with heat vision. “Let’s just say you found her, what would you do? How would you deal with it?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Kara exasperatingly threw her hands in the air. “I’ve been racking my head what should I do!? But Alex,” The hero strode towards her sister. “I can’t lose her too, I...I just can’t…”

“Oh, Kara…” The agent’s heart broke for her sister as she engulfed Kara in her arms, cradling her with such tenderness. At that moment, Alex wished that she could take away all her sister’s fear and pain. “She’s also scared of losing you, Kara…”

“How can you be sure?” She answered in muffled sound, worry ebbed at the hero’s voice.

“Because, she’s running away,” Kara pushed herself away from her sister to look at Alex. A tiny hope sparkled behind those blue irises as if holding to Alex’s assurance. “Lena was afraid that you’ll be disgusted at her feelings, that you’ll leave her because of it—that’s why she was avoiding you, she’s afraid of your answer. That is why,” Alex soothingly brushed away the hair that has fallen to her eyes. “You have to reassure her that you won’t lose her because of her feelings for you.”

Kara swallowed heavily, blinking away the tears that gathered at the corner of her eyes and she nodded. “I have to talk to her,” She whispered to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Kara,” The hero flicker her gaze at her sister, as Alex squeezed her shoulder. “Do you have feelings for her?”

“I’m—,” Kara took a step back. “I’m not keeping my doors closed. All I know is that I can’t lose her.” Alex watched as turmoil whirled around her sister’s eyes. Alex knew how the two women became close after everything happened and she wouldn’t be surprised if Kara fell in love with the Luthor. Seeing her sister getting worked up at the possibility of losing Lena is a clear sign that Kara might be on her way to that path. Alex didn’t want to screw this up, so she decided to keep her mouth shut. Kara needed to discover this on herself, she has to.

The agent nodded. “Okay, go, find her and tell that to Lena. Right now, that is all she needed to hear from you.”

Still torn, Kara nodded and she took a deep breath. “Thanks, Alex.”

The agent watched her sister’s back as she strode out of the room with a purpose and she wished that everything would turn out okay for the two of them. Alex didn’t want their relationship go to waste. The world needed a Luthor and a Super resisting their fate as a long time nemesis, even if they turned out to be lovers. Alex shook her head at her progressive thoughts, time to work.  

***

Kara can’t stop fidgeting inside the elevator, she kept adjusting her eyeglasses, she kept checking her clothes if she was looking good, not that she wanted to impress Lena, yeah, tell that to yourself, her internal voice echoed inside her head. She once more bit her lower lip as she glanced above to check what floor she was now, and she could feel her heart accelerating as it slowly ascended to the CEO’s main office. 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50.

Kara jumped a little when it dinged loudly, she quickly adjusted her glasses and she fumbled to the take out bags that she bought for the woman. Kara swallowed heavily as she saw the edge of Jess’s desk, her steps faltered, she paused. She wanted to run, Rao, her vein in forehead pounded as blood rushed angrily to her head. Clark would be appalled if he discovered that Lena Luthor’s confession was enough to make her run for the hills. Take that, Lex Luthor.

“Kara?”

“Ah, Jess, Uhm…Hi?” Kara waved awkwardly.

“Are you here for Ms. Luthor?” Jess kindly smiled at the nervous reporter. Jess watched Kara took tentative steps on the way to her. As the blonde nodded, she stood up and gestured Kara towards the door of Lena’s office.

Kara’s heart hammered and her mouth ran dry as Jess raised her hands to knock, it felt thunderous, as if her super hearing magnified whatever sounds she can hear from the other side. Rao, why was she so nervous about this? She didn’t even have the time to answer her own thoughts as Lena’s voice echoed, she anxiously walked inside.

“Kara,” Awareness swamped Kara or maybe her perception changed after Lena kissed her but it’s like a curtain was finally raised and Kara noticed how Lena’s breath hitched, how her heart erratically pounded at her presence. Rao, was she that dense?

“I know that you wanted more time but I really need to talk to you,” Kara heard her own voice laced with desperation but she didn’t give a damn. Her legs felt wobbly as she sat in the chair in front of Lena’s desk.

“Kara—,” As the hero reached out for Lena’s hand, she felt the CEO stiffened at the first touch, out of fear, Kara grasped her whole hand under her own to stop Lena from emotionally withdrawing any further.

“I know that you’re scared of how I will react, Lena,” Kara faltered at her words as she watched Lena’s green eyes widened but she held, she has to hold her or she’ll lose Lena too. “You are too important to me, Lena…What we have is amazing, you make me feel…like it’s alright to be me. When I’m with you, I don’t have to be Kara Danvers, I don’t have to be Supergirl—I’m just Kara Zor-el, your best friend. I lost everyone, Lena. I can’t lose you too. Please don’t—“

“Kara,” Lena tugged her hand, stopping her incoming hysteria, bringing Kara back to reality. “I’m not going to leave you,” At her words, Kara felt her shoulders sagged in relief.

Watching the superhero, almost on the verge of madness was enough to snap Lena back to her logical thinking. It wasn’t Kara’s fault that Lena fell in love with her, it wasn’t Kara’s fault that Lena kissed her without permission and it wasn’t Kara’s fault that she doesn’t feel the same way. It was unfair for Kara to treat her like this—like Lena’s going to leave her just because the hero doesn’t reciprocate her feelings. Lena needed Kara in her life, even just friends, even as she watched her falling in love over and over again to other people as they grow old…even if it kills her, even if she has to pretend that she didn’t kiss Kara, just to get everything back the way that it used to be. She might be a Luthor but she knew that the concept of love as it is unconditional.

“I’m sorry if…” Lena looked away as she tried to mask her embarrassment. “I did that without your consent. I’m not going to make excuses for it, but I’m really sorry. I do hope that we’ll get past through this,” Kara looked like she was about to say something, Lena knew that there’s a tiny part of her heart that was hoping that Kara feels the same way, she can’t help it, it was what made Lena crossed the boundaries.

Lena Luthor was groomed to have a perfect mask for appearances. She was perceived as cold, skewed, strategic and always willing to take a calculated risk, making sure that she was always come out of the top but this, she leaned back to her chair as she schooled her features into a calm façade as Kara closed her mouth, and it felt like the hero was finally closing the doors around Lena’s remaining hope for Kara’s feelings.

It felt like she was punched in the gut and a cold feeling of dread was starting to spread out to her belly, to her stomach. It was like she was warped back to her childhood memories, where Lillian always dismissed her achievements. Rejection. Lena wanted to throw up. The Luthor watched Kara as she bowed, suddenly interested at her feet.

“So are we okay?” Lena heard herself asking it like she was stuck in a limbo.

Still looking down, Kara nodded, she adjusted her glasses once more before lifting her gaze to her. “Yes…”

Lena smiled wryly, ignoring the stabbing pain in her chest, she reached for Kara’s hand and gave it a “considered” friendly tap. “I’m all right, Kara. I’ll never leave you,”

Those blue irises paused at her face which unnerved her a little, Lena gave her a brief smile to assure her. “I bought us some food, your favorites…Uhm, would you have lunch with me?”

“Oh, Kara, I apologize but I already have plans…”

“Oh,” The blonde looked bummed. “A meeting?” Lena’s green eyes flickered away, and suddenly, it felt like she was hiding something from her. Then the intercom interrupted their conversation.

“Ms. Luthor, Detective Reign is here, should I let her come in?” For a moment, Lena looked guilty and something inside Kara’s chest recoiled.

“Ah, of course, you can, Jess. Did I forget to tell you? You can let Reign come in anytime, I gave her full access to my office.” Kara frowned, suddenly irritated at the fact that she’s not the only who has a full access to Lena.

“Should I be flattered, milady?” Reign strode confidently into the office. Kara didn’t want to admit it but the detective looked annoyingly cool. In her tall lean frame of body, Reign was wearing a black V-neck shirt with a leather black jacket. Her hips were accentuated with slightly torn skinny jeans making her look, rugged and brash. Her brown caterpillar boots echoed and for some unknown reason, it infuriated her.

“Oh, you have company, Hey,” Reign gave her a welcoming smile. Kara tried to grin but she ended up with giving her an awkward smile.

“Hi,” Kara said.

The cop studied her for a few seconds before turning to face Lena. “Are you busy? Do you want me to wait for you outside?”

At Lena’s indecisiveness, Kara interrupted them “I should probably go,” She swallowed the unexpected smear of emotions that was threatening to choke her. She tried to remain straight-faced but even Kara could hear disappointment from her voice.

“Kara, maybe we could reschedule.” Lena pushed herself up, she could feel a trickle of panic when she saw how disappointed Kara was. It’s not like she’s doing this on purpose but Reign asked her first, it would be totally rude if she ditched Reign for her. _You totally can, you’re just too afraid to do so._ Lena grimaced at her own discouraging thoughts.

“Yeah, we could, probably,” Kara muttered in a skeptical voice as she stood up, gathering the bags of food that she placed at the table. Kara suddenly wasn’t looking forward to lunch.

“Have we met before?” At Reign’s question, Lena panicked. She knew that minus Kara’s glasses, it would totally show how close the resemblance of Kara and Supergirl. Lena quickly grasped Reign’s elbow to take her attention away from Kara’s face. Unbeknownst to Lena, Kara was scrutinizing her face for a reaction and Kara unconsciously scowled at their contact.

When Kara raised her eyes, she saw that Reign was still watching her. Kara steeled her gaze, silently challenging Reign and those brown eyes stared back at her. When Reign raised a brow and grinned as if amused at her, Kara’s shackles rose and it made her wanted to punch the woman.

“Ouch!” Reign’s whimper made Kara broke their eye contact. Kara’s brow ticked in annoyance as she watched Lena took another jab at the cop’s stomach.

“Stop scaring her,” Lena said in an exasperated voice, trying to mask her alarm. Kara’s secret must be protected or it’ll endanger the hero.

“I am not,” Reign said indignantly. “You’re the one who is scary. You already punch me three times! Hmmm… it must be the Luthor genes,”

Lena’s eyes narrowed at her but her lips were curving in a smile. “Now I am considering murdering you in public, blame my Luthor blood,”

Kara immediately felt out of place, her stomach churned dangerously as she watched their easy banter to each other. Was Reign romantically interested at Lena? Uncertainty etched on her face. Why would it bother Kara if the cop was? Her mind whirled for explanation and she came up with nothing.

“I have to go,” Kara heard herself saying in a hurried voice, suddenly wanting to shut away the image of them together. The perplexity of her feelings was making her head hurt, she mumbled a quick goodbye before she turned her back on them.

“Kara?” Kara wanted to pretend that she didn’t hear Lena but it would be totally obvious that something was bothering her if she did, so Kara hesitantly glanced back.

“I’ll text you later…” Kara nodded silently, she threw a quick peek at Reign before leaving them alone.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Jess said. Some of her confusion must have shown on her face, she shook her head in denial.

“I forgot to give this to you, Jess.” She placed the bags of food at the secretary’s desk. Kara would have laugh at Jess’s incredulous face when she saw the amount of food Kara gave to her but her head was too jumbled with thoughts to even react.

Ignoring Jess’s pleas, Kara walked away, slowly, she started to ran upstairs to L-Corp’s rooftop, suddenly itching to fly. Not bothering to change to her suit, as soon as she saw the sky, Kara bent her knees and spiraled upward.

All Kara could think about was how she wanted to be alone.

***

For the umpteenth time, Lena sighed out loud. She should have been enjoying their picnic, at how perfect the weather was, but here she was, still thinking of how Kara took off, barely showing emotions at her. Lena wanted to call her, but as usual, she was being a coward.

That should have appeased Kara’s fear. She knew how the hero lost everything and she deeply understands the root of her fears but it didn’t make any sense why Kara suddenly became…withdrawn. She absentmindedly traced the patterns of the tissue while Lena’s mind was still trying to conjure what was running at Kara’s mind.

“Full?”At Reign’s question, Lena shook her head and she glanced to the sprawled cop beside her.

Reign slowly chewed her sandwich, as the cop stretched her body to reach for bottled water, Lena can’t help but appreciate her toned abs as it peeked within the shirt. Reign bit her sandwich, to hold it between her mouth as she tried to uncap the bottle with both of her hands.

“Here,” Lena smiled at the cop’s natural quirks. Reign was so confident in her own skin that she hardly cares at what other people thought of her.

“Thank you,” She sipped.

“I didn’t know that Supergirl looked so damn normal without her super costume,” At Reign’s nonchalant words, Lena choked on her water.

Her eyes burned when she felt some of the water ran through her nose like she fucking inhaled it. She continued to wheeze when Reign’s hand tapped her back, gently caressing it to soothe the pain. After a few minutes of coughing wiped her mouth with a tissue and faced the cop.

Green eyes burning, Lena glared at the laid back cop. “How did you know??”

“You mean how did not everybody found out about it?” Reign chuckled once more at Lena’s furious gaze. She raised her hands in surrender. “Seriously, Lena? Have you seen the woman? I mean, only a blind person couldn’t have noticed their uncanny similarities,”

Reign’s skin crawled at Lena’s narrowed gaze, unlike earlier, her green eyes were burning with protective ferocity for the hero and for the first time in her life, Reign was scared to cross at Lena’s war path.

“I need to tell, Alex,” When Lena was about to reach for her phone, Reign stopped her. Maybe it was her own carelessness, or she was too relaxed because of the beer she drank but the CEO managed to twist Reign’s arm behind her, completely incapacitating her. Damn, the woman knew her self-defense.

“Lena,” She groaned out loud when Reign heard the bone on her elbow popped. Dammit. “I’m not here to hurt anyone,” Reign could hear Lena’s quick breaths, the woman must have tons of enemies to make her so damn cautious of strangers.

“How can—“ Reign hissed, stopping Lena from what she’s about to say.

“I’m here because I’m interested in you, Dammit!”             

At the cop’s blunt declaration, Lena’s grip loosened at Reign’s arm and the cop nimbly rolled out of her reach.

“Why?” Lena was genuinely confused. How can someone like Reign be interested at a Luthor like her? It was…absurd.

“What do you mean why? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?” Reign gently massaged her arm to make the blood flow normally again. “Shit, Lena, you got one hell of a grip there, that hurts,”

“Is this some kind of a sick joke?” Lena’s voice was strained.

Reign finally got a good look at the CEO and Lena was genuinely confused. Pity stirred at her chest, followed by anger—and Reign wondered how many people have tried to weasel their way to Lena to make her feel like she wasn’t worthy enough to give importance. “Look, Lena, the first time I saw you, I knew there was something about you that makes me want to see you again. It’s not about your family name, it’s not about your money and it’s not about your looks, not that you look bad by the way. You, Lena, is interesting enough to stir something inside of me. Fuck,” Reign frustratingly combed a hand through her wavy locks of hair.

“Even after I realized that you have feelings for Supergirl, I willingly came back, to ask you, to try to woo you, and to think that I’m the only sensible cop under our division. Shit,” Reign laughed dryly to herself.  

Lena was dumbstruck at Reign’s rant and she made Lena feel like it was surreal. She honestly didn’t know how to react at the cop’s outburst. “How did you know about my feelings for Kara…?”

“Your face says it all when we saw her at the café,” Lena paled at her words and Reign could almost smell her terror, as she saw Lena jerk, Reign quickly reached for her hand before she could bolt away from her. “Lena,”

“Reign, please I need to—“

“I’m not here to force myself to you,” Reign said in a delicate voice as if she was to reassure her. Lena looked down, away from that quiet gaze, she could feel her throat tightening at the cop’s kind words.

Sensing that Lena would remain silent, Reign continued. “I genuinely wanted to spend my time with you. I know that those feelings for Supergirl won’t vanish in an instant but I’m willing to wait, I’ll be a friend, your confidant, I’m right here, I won’t push you for anything,”

Lena lowered her gaze to their joined hands as she clenched her jaw to stop herself from showing emotions. Reign watched tenderly when Lena’s black locks of hair fell to her right cheeks, like a curtain, shielding her torn expression away from those brown soulful eyes.

“Why?” Lena could hear her voice quiver but she didn’t care, she raised her gaze to meet Reign’s eyes and she was completely overwhelmed at the genuity shining at Reign’s irises.

“Because you are worthy of it,” At Reign’s unadulterated words, right there and then, Lena cried. Days of holding herself back, trying to ignore the pain for the past few days, trying to tell herself that it’s all right if Kara didn’t feel the same way was enough to break her barriers, the protective covering that Lena Luthor’s has been showing to the world.

Lena covered her face with her hands to conceal away the pain, God, how she hated it when she can’t control her feelings. She automatically stiffened when Reign gathered her into her arms, slowly, tension receded away from her body and she slackened at the cop’s frame.

At that moment, Lena just wanted to forget everything, she just wanted to pretend that the kiss never happened, she just wanted to get back to the way they used to be and she just wanted to breathe in the comfort that she being offered right now. Her eyes fluttered shut when Reign stroked her hair as if soothing a child.

“I’m here,” Reign offered silently and out of the blue, Lena wished that it was Reign that she fell in love with, not Kara. Lena’s mouth quirked ironically and the thought of it made her angry and miserable.

***

**A/N:**

**You wanted angst? Then angst I’ll deliver! *evil laugh***

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

  
“What do you mean Reign knew my alter ego?” Alex winced at Kara’s snarl that almost sounded like a provoked animal, waiting for a moment to strike. Alex had no idea who the hell Reign was and how did the woman found out Kara’s disguise but one thing’s for sure, her sister was annoyed at the detective for some unknown reason.

  
“Lena called me last night and she told me that I need to prepare an NDA for a certain Detective Reign to sign.” As the agent snap shut her briefcase containing the documents for Reign, she glanced at her sister’s scowling face. “I thought you already met her? She was with Lena yesterday right?”

Alex really, really wanted to know what happened between them but at Kara’s request to not to talk about it, for now, she hesitantly caved in.

  
“She was,” Wearing her suit, Kara wrapped her arms around her chest, a slight rumble of annoyed grunt escaped her mouth. “She was with Lena too when the café downtown was robbed, they were having lunch,” Kara sounded like she was…pouting.

  
The agent slightly shook her head, hiding her amused smile from her sister, afraid that she’ll aggravate more her already “jealous” sister. Seeing that Kara still remains at the oblivious side of her feelings for Lena, Alex said nothing. “Well, it seems that her reputation as a Detective was well earned as she managed to connect the dots when she only saw you two times,”

  
Kara scoffed at her as if she wasn’t impressed by the detective’s rep at all. “Well, I’m honestly amazed that you’re not freaking out at this,”

  
Alex did but she decided to spare her sister from her mini freak-out. When Lena called her last night, she was almost halfway out of their room, putting appropriate clothes to drive wherever Reign was to intimidate her but Maggie stopped her and swore to her, with her reputation as a detective that Detective Reign could be trusted—even with her life.

  
She was uneasy at first, Lena too but when Maggie told them some of her missions and achievements, they finally relented. Well, when Detective Reign managed to disband a dangerous cartel of elites who caters slavery of aliens to higher ups, who wouldn’t trust her? The DEO heard how successful that undercover op was and they were amazed that a human managed to infiltrate that deadly organization, barely scathed.

  
“Maggie assured me that she could be trusted,” Alex took a glanced at her phone, noticing the time, she asked her sister. “I thought you’re going to bring Lena breakfast?”

  
“I kind of left it on her desk,” at the hero’s apprehensive tone, Alex sighed, finally deciding that she’s done ignoring Kara’s request for privacy, she faced her, hands at her hips.

  
“Okay, you need to tell me what happened yesterday, you’re driving me nuts with your constant changing of moods,”

  
Alex remained patient when Kara avoided her gaze, she noticed how her hands tightened at her biceps. “Lena just wanted to forget it, like it didn’t happen. We didn’t really delve into the details.” Kara said.

  
“Basically, she told you to just…ignore it?” Her heart yearned at Kara’s torn face as she nodded. “So you’ll just let her?”

  
“I don’t have a choice, Alex,” Kara said. “I don’t even know what to do about it,”

  
Alex sighed, well, her sister had a point but she was worried that a certain detective might snatch Lena before Kara could actually realize her feelings for Lena. “Well, I really got to go. I still have to deliver these docs to NCPD for Reign to sign, will you be okay?”

  
At Kara’s nod, she kissed her on the cheek. “See you later Kara,”

  
The hero nodded and she glumly watched her sister walked out of the room. Remembering that she still has some things to do, Kara decided to swing by the CatCo but her mind was still thinking of Lena and she wondered if her best friend saw the food that she left with a note, saying “Dinner?”

  
Kara wanted to add that she missed her but Lena might get the wrong idea, she didn’t really want to hurt her with this muddled feelings for the CEO but with all honesty, she really missed spending her time with Lena. She really missed being with her, just watching movies, eating their favorite foods, just talking about their day like no one existed in the world but them. She missed seeing those green eyes shining with intelligence when they talked about L-Corp’s latest projects. She missed seeing those lips as it slowly curved into a genuine smile, her laugh that always gave her a jolt, akin to a lightning strike.

  
Her chest twinge in pain and Kara closed her eyes to breathe in deeply, fighting the pain of memories of Lena. Would life be simpler if Lena didn’t act out on her feelings? Would nothing changed if Kara didn’t know about it? As she asked those questions to herself, Kara already knew the answers.

  
Even if Lena didn’t kiss her, she knew that these feelings growing inside her would eventually make itself known and by the time she realized it, she would have lost Lena Luthor. Hell, maybe at this moment, she was already losing her and all she can do is to watch her slip away.

  
***

  
Lena can’t help but smile, chest inflated with giddiness as she glanced again at Kara’s note at her laptop’s screen.

  
_Dinner? :)_  
_-K_

  
She shook her head, amused at the hero’s note. Of course, it was from Kara. Who would have made through at a 50th-floor building without passing through the lobby and her secretary except for a certain individual who can fly? _Oh, Kara…_

  
It was almost eleven o’clock but the effect of the note was still singing through her veins and Lena can’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of where her mind was taking her. It was just a note and a dinner invitation but she’s acting like Kara asked her for a romantic date.

  
Date. Her hands faltered at the keyboard of her laptop, hands suspended in the air, she slowly laid her hands on her desk as she remembered her lunch with Reign yesterday. She grimaced when she recalled her own words. This was not the first time that someone showed their interest at her but most of them were either into her money or into her family’s influence.

  
She was so used to the opportunistic individuals who always try to weasel their way to her, to the point that it almost blurred Lena’s outlook at love but when Kara Danvers crashed into her life, crashed onto the darkness that surrounding her, caught off guard of that light, a tiny hope bloomed inside Lena—that maybe, she wouldn’t have to live through the shroud of shadows of the Luthor name and without even noticing it, Lena fell in love with that light.

  
A light that Lena can never have, no matter how far she reached for it, no matter how hard she tried to grasp it, she won’t be able to touch it, to hold it, to keep it beside her forever, to warm the darkest corner of her broken soul. Her mouth curved into a wry smile and she glanced again at the note. Just a friendly date with the woman she loved, her jaw automatically tightened at the words as she repeated it again and again, to not let herself hope anymore so that it wouldn’t be painful as it used to be when she kissed the hero.

  
Her intercom came to life, interrupting her thoughts. “Ms. Luthor, Ms. Sawyer is here to see you,”

  
Lena sighed, maybe it’s time to face the music and be done with it. She reached for the intercom to answer it. “Let her in,” Fixing a polite smile, Lena waited for Maggie to walk inside her office.

  
“Hello, Ms. Luthor,” Maggie said. “Do you still remember me right? You know, Maggie Sawyer? Your friend,”

  
Lena chuckled while she shook her head in amusement, she stood up and circled around her desk to get the detective a drink at her mini bar. “Such a smartass,” Lena said as she poured a shot of whiskey for both of them. “For someone who hasn’t had their lunch yet,” She walked towards Maggie and handed her drink.

  
Lena downed her whiskey while the detective watched her, raising a brow at her. “Well, I wasn’t aware that a Luthor like you are afraid of someone like me, a mere detective,” Maggie downed her own drink.

  
“Contrary to your belief, this Luthor is very much afraid of crossing the boundaries of the law,”

  
“And very much afraid of her feelings for a Super—ouch! Hey!” Maggie rubbed shoulder, where she was hit by the Luthor.

  
“I’m not afraid,” Although Lena scoffed at her, it sounded insincere.

  
“Really? So you’ve gone MIA for three days for no apparent reason? Because if I recall, a certain Luthor kiss—OUCH! That hurts!” Maggie jumped away from Lena when she painfully pinched her cheeks. “Goddammit, I hate it when you do that,” Maggie rubbed her cheeks to chase away the numbness.

  
“Well, that’s the reason why I love doing that to you besides the fact that you’re such a small and cute human being,” Lena laughed when the detective rolled her eyes at her.

  
“Screw you, Luthor. Oh wait, maybe I’ll tell Kara to screw you,” Lena tried to reach for her but the detective leaped away before she could do it. “Okay, okay, enough! I won’t tease you about it anymore!”

  
“Give me that,” Lena snatched the shot glass out of Maggie’s hand and she glared at the chuckling detective.

  
“Oh, come on! You totally ditched me for three days, I deserve teasing the hell out of you Luthor,”

  
“Don’t make me hurt you again, Sawyer,” It sounded like a threat but Maggie caved in at Lena’s warning.

  
“That sounds like a threat towards a police officer, Luthor,” Maggie watched her as Lena made her way back to her, Maggie crossed her arms over her chest as her gaze ran on the CEO’s face. “Kidding aside, are you okay?”

  
Lena shrugged but a frustrated sigh escaped her lips, shoulder slumped, and she leaned over her desk. “I’m…trying to be?” She said as she crossed her arms over her chest as if she was trying to protect herself from further pain. “We didn’t really talk about it,”

  
“What? Are you serious?” Maggie narrowed her gaze at Lena. “You know that’s not healthy right? You both need to address this,”

  
“And let Kara tell me, face to face, that she doesn’t feel the same way as I do?” Lena countered sharply which softens Maggie’s gaze at her but it didn’t comfort her, she knew the consequences when she acknowledged her feelings for Kara and she didn’t need anyone’s pity.

“I get it okay? We talked, I saved her the effort of turning down my feelings, and I assured her that we’re still best of friends, we’re okay, and I’m okay.”

  
As she stared at Maggie’s blank face, Lena can’t help but feel like she was lying to herself and both of them were aware of it. Lena knew that she wasn’t okay, she was on the edge of her emotions, barely holding onto remaining thread of control that was binding her whole being together but she had no choice, she can’t force Kara to fall in love with her and she can’t force herself to fall out of love to Kara. Sensing that she was breaking her façade, Lena turned her back at Maggie as Lena struggle to compose her face into a neutral expression.

  
“Is this how you’re going to accept this? Just ignore it, hoping that it’ll go away? Lena, you love her and you need to say it loud to her then you need to hear her answer so you can finally decide whether to move on or keep loving her,”

  
“BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW HOW I CAN STAND IT IF KARA TOLD ME THAT SHE DOESN’T FEEL THE SAME WAY!” Lena shouted, her pretense completely crumbled when Maggie said out loud the reality that she was clearly trying to avoid. Lena opened her mouth but nothing came out, pain crashed at her chest as her heart thudded inside her ribcage. She closed her eyes when tears rolled at her cheeks, sobs rose in her throat but she bit her lower lip to stop it from escaping. “I resigned myself to love her from a distance,”

  
“I told myself over and over again that having her beside me, as her best friend is enough. That seeing her happy, being graced by her company was enough for me. The kiss wasn’t supposed to happen but my god, I was so fucking drunk. I was so drunk of her presence, of how she made me crazy and it made me feel brave, foolish. A part of me was like, I almost have her, Kara was so damn close and I just have to reach out, then I kissed her, It was a pure bliss,” Lena said as she wiped her tears angrily.

  
“Then I saw her face after I kissed her and it confirmed my fears—I always knew in my gut that it’s impossible for Kara to fall in love with me. If she discovered my feelings for her it’ll change everything, I shouldn’t have risked it because I’d rather love her without Kara’s knowledge of it than losing her. I lost a lot of people in my life, Maggie. I don’t know if I can stand losing another person let alone Kara,”

  
“You won’t lose her, Lena,” Maggie can’t take it any longer, she strode towards the CEO and crushed her in an arm hug. “Kara would never ever leave you,” She whispered emotionally. “And even if she did, I’ll smack her around for you,”

  
Lena chuckled as she hugged back Maggie, grateful for the comfort and support she was offering. Lena tugged away a curl of Maggie’s hair from her eyes as she buried herself into Maggie’s shoulder. “You know that Alex would stop you, and have you forgotten that she’s Supergirl?”

  
“I’m pretty sure that Alex will help me beat her up for leaving a family behind,” Lena’s heart soared at Maggie’s words. The detective leaned back to get a good look at her and Lena’s brow rose when she saw that Maggie’s dimple was showing, clearly smiling at something. “Besides, with Kara’s reaction when she saw you with Reign, I think you should not lose hope,”

  
Lena chuckled ruefully. “Reign? We’re just…friends?” The CEO wiped her tears away with the back of her hands as she sniffed.

  
“She’s clearly interested at you dummy,” Maggie playfully smacked her hands away, suddenly felt relieved when Lena laughed softly at her.

  
“She actually said that to me yesterday while we’re having lunch,” Lena turned around to reach for the box of tissue at her desk, as she wiped her tears she can’t help but think of Reign.

  
“You mean after you twisted her arm? Which, by the way, according to Reign, a prime move,” Maggie sniggered when Lena’s head snapped, as she faced the detective sharply.

  
“That tall freak,” At Lena’s annoyed look, Maggie belly-laughed. “Well, I thought she’s there to attack me! I automatically defended myself,” _Smack!_ “Stop laughing, you midget!” Maggie choked at her own laughter when Lena slapped hard her stomach.

  
“I’m amazed that she didn’t run for the hills after you almost snap her arms in two,” Maggie raised her arms to shield her face when Lena raised her hands again to smack her.

  
“I thought you would be proud of me, would you please stop laughing or I’ll pull your tongue off and choke you with it!” But the detective only snorted at her threat, a smile tugging the corners of Lena’s mouth as she watched Maggie fondly.

  
“Reign was right, you know,” Maggie said breathlessly as she stopped to look at the CEO. “You should stop throwing threats around the authority or you’ll end up in trouble, young lady,”

  
“I can’t believe that you’re both gossiping about me, don’t you have better things to do?” Lena rolled her eyes at the grinning detective.

  
“Well, we really have to keep an eye on to a certain Luthor,” Before Lena could smack her again, Maggie managed to jump away.

  
“I can’t believe Alex hasn’t ditched you yet,” She muttered as she walked back to her desk to find her purse. “Come on, detective, I’m famished.” Maggie followed her.

  
“Dinner with Kara?” Maggie said as she pulled the sticky note on her laptop. “So are you going?”

  
“Yes,” Lena automatically smiled when she saw the note. She reached for it and swiped it away from the detective’s hands to stick it back to the monitor. Lena grinned cheekily when she heard Maggie muttered “stingy bitch” at her. “We’re going to have dinner at her apartment and watch this TV series we’ve been meaning to start ages ago,”

  
Seeing Lena excited at the prospect of spending her night with Kara, Maggie can’t help but feel the same way. It might not be healthy for both of them but Maggie guessed that it’s still too early to decide what Lena’s feelings would mean for both of them. Kara might be or might not be in love with her but one thing’s for sure—they needed each other. Before she could stop herself, Maggie called Lena. “Lee, what if, Kara feels the same way about you?”

  
Maggie’s heart ached when she saw Lena laughed ruefully at her as if she was already dismissing the idea of it. “If she feels the same way, Kara would be with me right now.”

  
“But—“Maggie closed her mouth when Lena sharply raised a hand at her. Her green eyes hard and her jaw snapped shut, gritting with controlled misery.

  
“Let’s not go there, Maggie, please,” Maggie sighed and she shrugged, as she walked past Lena, she playfully bumped her shoulders at Lena.

  
“Come on, Fräulein Forehead, I’m starving,” Maggie snickered as she managed to avoid again Lena’s hands as she tried to smack her again.

  
“Midget!” Maggie’s laughter echoed as she left Lena behind. Her smile slowly turned upside down as she glanced at the window of her office when she remembered Kara’s face when she kissed her. Lena won’t let herself hope anymore, she just has to be content that she has Kara in her life even as a friend.

  
“Lee?” At Maggie’s questioning voice, she shook her head to disperse the black cloud surrounding her.

  
“Coming!” Yes, Keeping Kara in her life is more important than her feelings, she convincingly said to herself as she followed Maggie.

  
***

  
“Okay, I think everything’s ready,” Kara looked around her living room as she arranged their food at the center table. Potstickers, pizza and the salad from the deli around the corner of CatCo that Kara usually brings to Lena whenever she had time to do so. Her nose crinkled as if disgusted at the amount of Kale at the salad, as she straightened, she grinned at how cozy the setting was.

  
Ecstatic was an underrated word to define what she felt when Lena said yes to her dinner invitation. Opting for more private and comfortable for the usual stressed CEO, Kara decided to do it at her apartment, thus prompting her to order their usual comfort food, well more like her comfort food. A wave of anxiety hit her and she bit her lower lip out of habit, did she bought the wrong food? What if Lena was getting tired of junk food that she usually offered to the CEO?

  
A knock on the door interrupted her panicked thoughts, her heart rate increased when her super hearing automatically magnified at the sound of Lena’s heart at the other side of the door and it sounded like their hearts are in tune. Excited and worried. Kara gulped down her anxiety and she hurried to answer the door.

  
“Hey, Lee, come in,” Kara’s neck flushed when she saw Lena smiling politely to her. God. She missed how Lena used to smile at her freely. Uninhibited, without a doubt.

  
“I brought your favorite ice cream,” Lena raised to show it to her. Kara beamed and she reached for it.

  
“I feel like I’m forcing you to eat my kinds of food,” Her smile was awkward which made Lena grin. The CEO playfully flicked her nose.

  
“You mean the pyramid of comfort food? It’s not that bad,” Lena said as she walked past by Kara. A mixture of vanilla and lavender scent invaded Kara’s nose and she can’t help but inhale it. A hunger bloomed at her belly, it quivered and boiled.

  
Her attention perked up when Lena sighed. “God, I need this,”

  
A smile tugged at the corner of her lips when Lena buried herself at the mountain of pillows at her couch. “Had a bad day?” Kara turned her back to place the ice cream to her refrigerator.

  
Lena snorted as she took a pillow to hug it close to her chest. She reached out for a piece of pizza and hungrily took a bite.”That’s an understatement word of the day,” She swallowed heartily, she glanced at Kara to nod. “Come here, I need my comfort buddy,”

  
The hunger in Kara's belly intensified, trying to mask it with her usual smile, Kara walked towards her and plopped beside the CEO. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kara watched Lena to reach for the remote. Looking at her now, nobody would guess that Lena had a power over one of the most powerful and successful company in the world. Lena Luthor looked young, normal and…painfully innocent.

  
Kara wasn’t used to see her out of her glamorous clothes and it always baffles her to see Lena looking so soft and comfortable wearing a white hoodie and a torn jeans. Lena sat in an Indian style and she adjusted her black-rimmed glasses, that darn glasses which made Kara gaped for the first time she saw it crookedly place at Lena’s adorable nose. Kara blinked repeatedly as if snapping herself out of daze, was Lena always this gorgeous?

  
“Not hungry?”

  
“Huh?” Stupefied, Kara asked Lena.

  
“Kara…” An ache squeezed her heart as she saw Lena’s shoulder slumped. “Are you not comfortable around me anymore?”

  
“Lee, it’s not that,” Her hands faltered when she was about to grasp Lena’s hand but the CEO took it.

  
“Then what it is? Am I doing something wrong?”

  
“No, please, Lena,” Kara tugged her closer. “I’m just happy, okay? That you’re here but…”

  
“But?” Kara smiled softly as she pushed Lena’s glasses to her crinkled nose.

  
“You don’t have to pretend that it didn’t happen, the kiss,” Kara distinctively heard Lena sucked a breath which made Kara rubbed her knuckles.

  
“Kara…”

  
“It happened okay? And I don’t want you to pretend that it doesn’t matter to you, to any one of us because it matters. I want us to be back, Lee,”

  
Lena wanted to ask why but she didn’t have a heart to do so, as quickly as it came, Lena squashed the hope that soared at her heart. Her throat clogged with emotions, afraid that it’ll flood her, Lena only nodded to Kara but to her surprise, the hero gathered her into her strong arms. Lena buried herself to that warm chest, wishing that Kara loved her the same way she loved the hero.

  
“I don’t know what to do if I lose you, Lee,” Lena’s hands tightened at Kara’s shirt. She wanted to voice out, to tell her that she felt the same way.

  
“You won’t lose me, Kara I promise you,” A sighed grumbled at the hero’s chest as if relieved at her assurance. Lena smiled ruefully and she tapped Kara’s back as if telling her to loosen her hold. As the hero leaned back Lena smiled to her. “Eat up, Danvers or I’ll call dibs on this,”

  
Kara chuckled at her and she released her to reach for a pizza. “I can eat all of this before you could finish your sentence,” Kara’s mouth quirked up at Lena’s full blown laugh and it warmed her chest as it slowly swamped her senses into her belly. Kara can’t help but wonder how on earth did she miss the bliss of hearing Lena’s beautiful laugh.

  
Lena rolled to reach again for the remote and she pressed it. The opening credits of the show flashed at the screen and Kara automatically scooted towards her side. As Lena leaned her head to Kara’s shoulder her heart fluttered at the domesticity of their situation, she smiled softly as Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's shoulder and for a moment, Lena made herself believe that Kara loved her the same way she love her.

  
_Twelve midnight…_

  
Kara suddenly jerked awake, disoriented, and suddenly confused at how long she was sleeping. A snore, Kara rubbed her eyes sleepily, as she stopped and she glanced at the dark figure beside her, Kara’s body stiffened when she saw how dangerously close Lena’s face to her.

  
Her blue eyes ran at the silhouette of Lena’s face. A few black tendrils of Lena’s hair surrounded her face, emphasizing her youth, her innocence. As Kara reached to tuck it away, it felt soft, warm and she wondered how can a mere strands of hair can make her heart galloped like she was in a fight.

She stopped her hand from wondering when a soft sigh escaped Lena’s lips afraid that Kara woke her up. Lena’s face looked like porcelain under the moonlight and the hunger inside Kara’s belly quivered dangerously.

  
Her eyes ran at Lena’s lips, suddenly overwhelmed by the curiosity of its taste and for a moment she was stuck in a limbo when she realized where her mind was wandering. Kara swallowed hard and she suddenly became scared. Scared of these unexpected emotions engulfing her whenever Lena was near her, scared of the consequences once she acknowledged this confusing longing for Lena and she was so damn scared of what could happen if she lost Lena because of it.

  
***

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delayed update of this Chapter. I'm in the middle of a family crisis RN and all I can say is that thank you for taking your time to read this.**

**My sister overdose herself with pills. She's been fighting her depression for the past few years and seeing her like this really broke my heart. She's finally stable now and hopefully this crisis would finally pass.**

**I don't know when will I update but now that my sister is finally stable, I can finally write this little by little and tbh, writing has always been a comfort for me.**

**For all of my readers who are experiencing DEPRESSION, I am here for you. Feel free to PM me and I assure you, I will help you in any way I can. I AM SERIOUS.**

**Next Chap? Reign got her shots on our heroine how about Kara? I'll try to remind you readers why we fell in love with Kara Danvers. :)**

**PS:**

**Forgive me for messing up the grammar of this Chapter bcoz I don't had the time to check it first.**

**Fräulein means MS. in german. Nope im not from Germany and you could blame my obssession with the ACE ATTORNEY SERIES. why? play it :P**

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

A snore hummed near Lena’s ear. At first, she thought that it was all a dream—the warmth that was enveloping her, the soft breath caressing her cheeks, the saccharine smell that was cocooning the whole room, even the safe feeling that Lena rarely felt. It all felt surreal like she didn’t want to wake up. The arms around her tightened and Lena can’t help but smile sleepily. She loved this dream, she sighed wistfully as Lena buried herself once more at the soft fuzzy feeling of warmth.

Her brows started to furrow when a sound of birds chirping penetrated her consciousness. A few cars honked and Lena started to think that she might not be dreaming. As the memory of last night started to drift, Lena’s heartbeat slowly raced and she almost jolted out of the chained arms around her when she realized that there’s another heartbeat slamming at her back.

Lena held her breath as she started to open her eyes, afraid to startle awake the person who was spooning her. Eyes blurred with sleepiness, she blinked and the first thing she noticed was how bright Kara’s room was in the morning. Lena narrowed her eyes as her vision adjusted at the light. After a few seconds, Lena tried to reign in her reaction at Kara’s proximity.

God, how she wanted to just stay there and snuggle at Kara’s warm arms but she knew that she can’t. Holding her breath, Lena gradually extracted herself from that steely grip. Kara grunted but she managed to roll out of that comforting cocoon. As she sat at the edge of the bed, Lena looked back at Kara’s vulnerable expression. Her heart ached as she fought the sudden urge to reach out for those soft blonde tendrils, those long unmoving lashes resting—making her look beautiful—achingly gorgeous like a fallen angel. Lena swallowed hard as she turned her gaze away from that innocent view. She sighed wearily as if already tired at the emotional struggle.

Deciding to prepare some coffee for both of them, Lena tiptoed out of Kara’s room. Remembering that she had a plan with Reign this morning made her move. At least it was still early, early enough to go home and shower. Making her way towards Kara’s kitchen, Lena saw her phone at the living room’s table. As she picked it up, Lena noticed that there’s a text from Reign.

**Reign: I’m at your penthouse, your doorman told me that you didn’t go home. Are you okay? Don’t tell me you spent your whole night working knowing that we’re going to have breakfast today? *glaring emoji***

Sometimes, Reign can be cute despite her rugged behavior. A smile tugged the corners of her mouth as she typed a response.

**Lena: Good morning to you too grumpy detective. Nope, I spent the night with a friend. It’s too early for our breakfast right? Would you be okay waiting there?**

Lena pocketed her phone inside her hoodie as she proceeded to make coffee for them. After a few minutes, she leaned at the sink as she watched the coffee maker do its job. Her phone vibrated, pulling it out, she read the text.

**Reign: Is it okay if I fetch you there?**

Lena’s head automatically turned towards Kara’s bedroom, thinking if it’ll be alright if she did let Reign fetch her at Kara’s place. She bit her lower lip as she considered the options and thinking that it’ll be better than making Reign wait for her, she replied yes. After Reign promising that she’ll be here in five minutes, Lena bid her goodbye.

“I thought you left,” A sleepy tousled Kara called her from the doorway. As she took in the blonde’s appearance, her mouth ran dry. It always amazed her how her whole body quivers at the mere sight of the hero.

“Ah,” Lena quickly avoided those lethal blue eyes. “I was just preparing coffee for us.” Turning her back to the hero, she reached for two mugs in the cupboard above her. Unbeknownst to the CEO, Kara’s eyes ludicrously widened when she saw Lena’s abs peeked when her hoodie stretched out.

As she placed the mugs, she took the coffee and poured it to their mugs. She reached for the sugar and cream near the coffee maker and prepared Kara’s coffee. “Kara?”

“Uhm, thanks,” Kara took the mug she was offering. Keeping her eyes at Lena, the hero watched Lena sipped her black coffee.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Kara asked her after she laid her mug down. Gathering her tousled hair, she bounded it in a ponytail. Kara fought down her urge to grin when she saw Lena staring at her ripped biceps.

With obvious discomfort, Lena looked away. “I’m sorry but I have to go, I promised Reign breakfast,”

Something in Kara’s stomach sank and a fleet of emotion passed through the hero’s face when she heard Reign’s name being mentioned by Lena. “Oh…” Some emotions must have slipped through Kara’s voice that made Lena glance towards her.

Kara’s heart pounded heavily as she tried to schooled her features into a neutral form, she reached again for her mug and turned her back at Lena. A familiar ache rose within her chest and she stopped herself from gripping hard her mug. Her hunger for food forgotten, replaced by a dark aching emotion of jealousy.

“Maybe we could have breakfast some other time? I thought it’s only a night out,” Lena said in a hushed voice as she watched Kara’s back slowly retreating and for some unknown reason, it felt like Kara was emotionally withdrawing away from her. A trickle of panic ran inside Lena’s veins but before she could open her mouth again, a knock echoed inside the humming silence of Kara’s apartment. Lena knew that when Kara glanced at the door, she used her x-ray power to see who was at the other side.

“It’s Reign,” Kara said quietly as if informing her that she could leave now. Lena faltered as she tried to decipher Kara’s thoughts but when another series of knock echoed, she sighed and she walked towards the door to open it.

“Hey, good morning,” Armed with her usual heart-stopping mischievous grin, Reign greeted her.

“Hey,” She greeted back. Reign glanced behind her and for a minute, something passed through those soulful brown eyes. “Kara,” The detective nodded.

“Reign,” Kara said. Both women was just staring each other to the point that it was making Lena uncomfortable but the detective was the first one who broke the connection by leaning cockily at the doorway to grin at Lena’s confused face.

“Ready to go, Princess?” This is new, Lena thought. This is the first time Reign called her with a pet name in front of other people. Lena turned her back to bid goodbye to Kara and she was taken aback by the hero’s stony expression before she could utter a word, Kara has beaten her into it.

“Lock the door when you leave,” Kara said as she turned her back at them.

“Kara?” She called at her. “You remember the gala this night? I’ll be waiting for you,” Kara mutely nodded at her. Damn, what was wrong with her? Lena cursed as she watched the hero returned to her bedroom.

Reign watched the blonde with a knowing gaze—she might have stepped on the line when she called Lena “Princess” but she can’t help but get jealous. Lena is in love with her and there’s nothing she could do to make Lena unloved her. Imagine being petty like this, Reign sighed with irritation.

“Come on, I’m hungry,” Lena said in a deflated voice. Reign nodded reluctantly as she followed Lena. It might be too late for Reign to make Lena fall in love with her, but she won’t give this out without a fight. A dull pain throbbed at Reign’s chest at the thought because she knew it would be hard to do so.

***

After eating breakfast with Reign at Noonan’s, the detective volunteered to take her home. After a few minutes of making their way through the road of her penthouse, they arrived in front of it. After turning off the ignition, Reign faced her with a smirk.

“So, are you sure that I’m gonna be your escort later in the gala?”

Her head looking down as she took off her seatbelt. “Yes, would that be okay?”

“You know,” Her gaze ran at Lena’s hair as it slowly stumbles down, slightly covering Lena’s face. “People would think that we are dating,”

Lena’s attention perked at Reign’s husky voice, when their eyes met, Lena unconsciously swallowed hard. She could clearly see the longing inside those sinful brown eyes and there is nothing Lena could do to break their connection. “Reign, you know that I love, Kara…”

The detective sighed and she turned to face in front of the car, watching the wiper, slowly moving from left to right. “I know that but could you give me a chance? I mean, I’m not forcing my feelings for you but I really wanted to show you how much I feel about you. I care a great deal about you, Lena and seeing you getting hurt,” her long slender fingers tightened around the steering wheel. “You don’t deserve to just wait for her. You deserve someone to love you, to show you that you are worth loving—“

“Please stop, Reign,” Lena sharply interrupted her. “It might not be my choice to fall in love with Kara but that doesn’t mean I regret it,” Reign glanced at her, her soulful brown eyes full with emotions. “I’m not expecting Kara to love me. Yes, it’s hard but somehow after I confessed my feelings for her, the burden lightened.” Lena sighed deeply as she tucked her hair to her ears.

“It would be unfair to you if I let you, Reign. I wouldn’t want to make you feel responsible for me—“

“I’m doing this with open eyes, Lena. I told you I respect your boundaries but let me show you that I care. I’m not expecting you to reciprocate it.”

Lena faced her, Reign’s heartbeat jumped as she watched the woman in front of her hold her gaze. A warm fuzzy feeling ran inside her chest as Lena lean her head at the car’s headrest. “I don’t want to hurt you, Reign…”

As the detective faced her, she reached for the CEO’s hands to grasp it. “You’re not gonna hurt me, okay?” But Reign’s heart was racing so fast with Lena’s mere touch. “Just let me show you how much I care,”

As Lena’s emerald eyes softened at her, the detective knew that it will all be worth it. There was something about Lena that made Reign want to take care of her. She knew that Lena isn’t as fragile as she looks and she must be one of the most resilient people Reign ever encountered.

“So I can’t really stop you right?” Reign grinned at her and Lena just rolled her eyes.

“Come on, princess. We still got some party to attend to,” Reign said playfully while Lena chuckled as she watched the detective got out of the car to circle towards the passenger’s seat to open the door for her.

“No threatening the guest, Reign,”

“I could make an exception to your pervert guest, Ouch!” Reign feigned a hurt expression when Lena smacked her head. “Luthor?!”

Lena laughed echoed around them and Reign was helpless—she was so helpless to fight off the sudden flip of chaos ricocheting inside her chest, Reign was so helpless to look away at Lena’s angelic expression as she tenderly laughed, and Reign was so helpless to steer clear of those deadly emerald eyes that could evoke a lot of crazy emotions from her. God, who could have thought? Lena Luthor might not be like her murdering family but she’s as dangerous like them in terms of breaking someone’s heart. Most likely, Reign’s heart.

***

Kara should have followed her instinct. She should have stayed in bed, ordered a lot of comfort food, and she should have moped around. It’s not illegal to mope once in a while if your best friend/not-so-best-friend chose to be with someone else (probably one of her admirers) instead of spending time with the woman she loves. Kara sighed at her own stupid pettiness but nothing could have changed this.

Kara closed her eyes as if wishing she could just unseen what she saw. Lena was dancing with Reign in the middle of the dance floor and from the looks of it, they look intimate—happy. The familiar ache rose again but this time, it was more painful. For a moment, she felt like she wanted to fly away, she wanted to get away from this scene. Not because she didn’t want Lena to be happy but it hurts to see her happy and it wasn’t because of Kara.

“Kara,” At her sister’s broken expression, Alex wanted to hug her tight but she held back. Kara would come to her if she’s ready. “Are you okay?”

The hero tried to smile but sadness was swirling behind those once bright blue eyes. “Yeah, I think so…I mean the food’s great…” Both women looked down to what she was eating and Kara noticeably grimaced when her food was untouched.  

“Yeah…” Alex said in a quiet voice. Thankfully, Maggie suddenly showed up.

“Hey Little Danvers! Haven’t seen you that much,” Maggie’s eyes roamed at the party happening around them. “Hey…is that Reign and Lee?” The detective grunted when Alex suddenly elbowed her. In the corner of her eyes, Kara could see her sister glare at Maggie and her sudden urge to flee strengthened.

“I think I’m going to get….some more food,” The couple had no choice but to let Kara go.

Alex sighed heavily as she rubbed her temple. “Don’t worry,” The agent glanced at her fiancée when Maggie suddenly spoke to her.

“Lee loves Kara, I’m pretty sure of that,” But she warily watch the couple when Lena laughed at loud at Reign’s jokes. “But if I were Kara, I’ll figure my feelings fast or else…”

“Don’t remind me, Sawyer,” Alex answered in a somber voice.

***

Reign can’t help but grin as she guided Lena smoothly in the dance floor. Who wouldn’t smile when the most eligible woman in the party was dancing with her?

“Are you having fun princess?” Reign’s smile grew wide when Lena’s straight black crown of hair softly danced with the air. God, Lena Luthor is gorgeous.

Lena giggled as Reign leaned forward and she dipped her head back as they danced together. “I have to admit this is the first time I danced waltz this lively,” Reign didn’t give a damn when almost all of the guest were looking at them as if they were on crack, all she care is that Lena was laughing like she’s having the best time of her life. Reign raised they joined hands as she twirled Lena and as the CEO stopped, she caught her inside her arms.

They were both panting as they stared at each other, her breath caught in her throat, Reign was helpless as those green poetic eyes pierced right through her soul. Reign’s control snapped and words poured out of her lips. “I think I’m—“The detective blinked when Lena’s forefinger silenced her lips.

“Don’t, Reign,” Lena’s eyes softened, maybe in sadness but it didn’t stop the detective. She grasped Lena’s hand and she took it off her lips as she continued to hold those green eyes. “It’s Samantha March but you can call me Sam,”

Reign could see the CEO’s pulse as it pounded in her throat, completely captivated by it, Reign stared at it. She pulled Lena’s cold right hand to her shoulder as she tried to Lena’s gaze again. “I’m falling in love with you,”

Mouth slightly agape, Lena just stared at her and Reign can’t help but chuckle. “Who would have thought? A mere undercover detective can make a Luthor speechless?” When Lena just stared at her, Reign’s smile softened and she slowly leaned her foreheads towards the CEO. Inches of space merely separating their lips. “You don’t have to say anything back, okay? It’s just that I can’t hide it anymore,”

***

Alex slightly jumped and in instinct, she reached for her gun holster as she tried to find the source of the glass breaking behind her. “Kara? What’s wrong?” Her eyes automatically flew at her sister’s hands. In shocked, she rushed towards Kara. “You broke a glass with your bare hands?! Shit, what’s wrong, Kara?”

“Don’t worry, Alex. No one noticed,” Maggie appeared behind her while Alex reached for her sister’s hand to help her cleaned up. When Maggie raised her eyes to Kara’s face, the detective can’t help but get worried at her anguished expression. “Kara?”

Startled at Maggie’s troubled voice, Alex raised her gaze. “Kara?” She gently shook her sister’s hand to take her attention away from what she was staring at. Unrelenting, Alex and Maggie followed Kara’s sight and Alex loudly cursed when she saw how close Reign and Lena was, as if they were kissing.

When Maggie was about to say something, a loud explosion shook the whole party. Guests screamed and small pieces of debris fell around them. Still clad in dress, Alex pulled for her gun and shouted. “EVACUATE! ALL OF YOU RUN!” Beside her, Maggie pulled her own gun and Alex shook her sister violently. “Snap out of it, Kara!”

“LENA!” Out of nowhere, Kara shouted and without thinking, she tore her clothes away as she revealed her alter ego. “LOOK OUT!”

“Fuck!” Alex cursed when she saw a man with a green rock at his chest show himself in front of Lena and Reign.

A green beam of light flashed as the man raised his hands, with a violent slash, a green light flew towards Reign and Lena but Supergirl managed to shield them away with her body.

“Supergirl!?” When Lena tried to run towards the hero, Reign pulled her back.

“You can’t help her! We need to get out!” The man glanced back at them, Reign quickly pulled her gun and started shooting at the guy.

“I’m here to get you, Lena Luthor,” Reign gritted her teeth as she continued to rain bullets to the guy as she pulled Lena behind her. A red beam flew towards the man and the guy moaned in pain, suddenly, a blur of red and blue crashed at the man which made the two of them tumble violently behind them.

“SUPERGIRL! HE HAS A KRYPTONITE IN HIS CHEST!” Lena shouted as she saw the hero writhed in pain. When she saw the man pushed himself up, Lena pulled her arm out of Reign’s grip and she stole Reign’s gun out of her hand.

“LENA! FUCK IT!” Reign screamed as she followed the CEO.

“LENA! GODDAMMIT! GET OUT OF THERE!” Alex shouted as they stopped firing their gun at the man.

When Lena kneeled at the hero, she continued to fire her gun at the man. “Lena get out of here!” Supergirl groaned in pain. 

“He’s going to kill you, you need to get up,” When Supergirl was about to stand up, the man suddenly materialized in front of them and punched Lena in the gut.

“NO! ARGHHH!” Supergirl shouted in pain but her eyes clouded with tears when she saw the man placed the CEO in his shoulder. “LEAVE HER ALONE! I’LL FIND YOU!”

The man gave her a menacing grin and raised a hand. “Don’t worry Supergirl, you’re coming with her,” Then his hand came down on her face and then, nothing.

***

**A/N:**

**I’m sorry for the late update. I’ve got a lot of things happening in my life and I can’t really focus at anything.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo guys. Im really sorry for not updating. A lot of things happened in my life. I'll be updating my fics one by one and Im really planning to finish them all.
> 
> PS: This chapter is unedited so pls bear with my grammatical mistakes.

**CHAPTER SIX**

  
A dull ache pierced Lena’s consciousness and she automatically groaned in pain. As she opened her eyes slowly, white dots blurred her eyesight and when Lena tried to moved she realized that she’s stuck. Her eyes flew open in panic and her vision became dizzy but she’s sure of one thing, she's bounded at where she is sitting.

  
“Finally, you’re awake.” Her mother’s familiar voice sent chilling goosebumps at her spine.

  
Out of habit, Lena smirked, as if she wasn’t bothered by the predicament that she was in. “You could have at least called in first if you miss me that much,” Lena blinked a few times before her sight finally cleared.

  
“Why call when I could easily snatch you away with one of my men,”

  
“As usual,” Lena raised an eyebrow at her mother’s words. “Your disregard f the law is outstanding like Lex,” Before she could blink, Lillian slapped her hard and a sudden taste of metal bloomed inside her mouth.

  
“Don’t talk about your brother like you’re above him,” Lena grimaced at her mother’s booming voice.

  
“Have you talk to a psychiatrist? You know, your actions were borderline psychotic mother,” Lena rolled her tongue to dissipate the disgusting taste of blood in her mouth.

  
Lillian doesn’t seem fazed instead she clucked her tongue and a mysterious smile slowly worked it’s way to her mother usual stoic face. “Am I really the one who needs to talk to a shrink, dear?” The way her mother called her dear made her skin crawl.

  
“Well, I think kidnapping your adopted daughter is a sure way ticket for one.”

  
Lillian chuckled. “Not even falling in love with Supergirl?” Lena could swear her heart stopped. Her mother wasn’t supposed to know about her feelings. Schooling her face into a calm façade, she let her right eyebrow rose.

  
“Mother, I always disappoint you. Is this something new?” Denying it would only make Lillian feel superior at the knowledge, so Lena pretended not be bothered by her mother’s sarcasm.

  
“I knew that you will always be a disappointment in our family but this tops it all, Lena.” It stung. Even though she was used to it, Lillian’s disappointment always hurt her. She maybe has outgrown it but as a child, she always craved for her mother’s approval. Approval means everything in Luthor’s household. Even though her mother doesn’t want her. Love her. At least Lillian approved her existence. It was enough for someone who was always starving for love and attention.

  
“I don’t really want to break the tradition, mom,” This time, Lena managed to brace herself when Lillian slapped her again. Her mouth was starting to get numb but she blinked back the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes.

  
“Well, as you said, we wouldn’t want to break our tradition.” As she fought back the pain that was budding in her head, Lena could hear something being wheeled towards her. Lena couldn’t hide her gasp when she saw who was tied at the chair. It was Supergirl.

  
“What do you want, Lillian?” Lena could feel her heart beating wildly inside her chest as her mother made her way towards the superhero. As her mother roughly pulled Supergirl’s hair to pull her head up to face her mother, Lena squirmed in her seat, not minding t pain of the rope tied around her.

  
“Wake up!” Her mother’s slap rang inside the room. A hand clamped hard in her shoulder as one of her mother’s goons tried to stop her from struggling in her seat. An audible intake of breath from the superhero took Lena’s attention away from her mother and terror clawed inside her chest when she saw it.

  
“Stop,” Lillian only chuckled at her daughter's demise as she took the Kryptonite from her pocket. Before Supergirl could shake herself out of disorientation, Lillian sadistically pressed the glowing green stone into the hero’s cheeks. As Kara yelled in pain, Lena felt like her body was being shredded into pieces.

  
As she watched in horror, Lena could only struggle against the rope. Lena never showed her fear at her mother but as she helplessly gazed towards the woman she loves being tortured, Lena cried and whimpered. “Please, Lillian! Stop it!”

  
Lillian pushed Supergirl roughly and made towards her. Smack. Lena could only grimace in pain as she let her tears fall down. “You are so pathetic, Lena. Being friends with this alien is enough to make me nauseous but having feelings for her!”

  
“Lena…” The heart-wrenching way Kara said her name was enough to raise her head to look at the woman she loves despite how pathetic she looked because of her tears.

  
She was too horror-stricken to make a sound when she saw what her mother did to the superhero. Bruises were already blooming around Kara’s lips. The once clear blue eyes were dilated and unfocused—clearly with pain because of the Kryptonite that her mother’s holding as a leverage between them.

  
“Don’t worry Supergirl, Agent Danvers is going to save us. Just hang on,” Lillian chuckled at how desperate her voice was.

  
“If you’re talking about that homing device that was attached to her, then I’m afraid you’re going to be disappointed. I already crushed it.” Lillian's eyes darkened, almost manically making her really terrified for Kara’s safety. “Now, there’s one thing that I want you to do before I let the two of you go.”

  
With distrustful eyes, Lena watched her mother as the older woman signaled her men for something. She took a quick glance at Kara and she bit her lips from making a noise. The superhero was still dazed and shocked at the effects of kryptonite. Urging herself to do something, Lena struggled against the rope, not minding the blood trickling around her wrist.

  
A cold fear trickled inside her veins when she saw camera equipment being rolled towards them, followed but medical scalpels that made her heart stopped in alarm. NO. It’s like her whole being submerged in an ice-cold water at the realization. She needs to save Kara. She has to.

  
“Ah ah,” Lillian tutted as she walked back towards her. A cold sweat rolled down her back as she bit back a cry when her mother leaned hard at her injured wrist. “I told you that I’ll let the two of you go in one condition,”   
Lena was nearly panting in pain and fear as her mother picked a scalpel. “I want you to cut all of your ties to this self-righteous alien in front of the National TV,”

  
“What..?” Of all the things that Lena could think of, this was probably the one she wasn’t expecting of.

  
“I want you to announce that you are no longer in good terms with Supergirl. I want you to cut off her from your life. This has gone too far, Lena.” All Lena could do was to watch her in confusion as her mother untie her from the chair.

  
Lena was stunned at her mother’s words. “Do you have any idea how it will affect L-Corp? The L-Corp are just recovering from Lex’s and your debacle last—,” As her eyes followed her mother’s movement, trying to make her see reason but her voice was drowned out when Lillian’s slap resonated around the room.

  
Lena flinched when one of her mother’s goons pulled her back but that didn’t stop her from struggling against him. “You have nothing to gain from this mother!”

  
“The company have nothing to lose from this, Lena!” Lillian snapped back. “Do you think that our investors will pull back their investment because of this? They’ve been with us since Lex, Lena! Our stocks suffered a little when Lex fought Superman but it was impossible for us to go into bankruptcy because the public has always been torn about the aliens' existence in the Earth! How naïve of you to think that just because Supergirl helped a lot of people doesn’t mean that they are free from prejudice. No matter how much they help the humans, they are still aliens, different from us humans, they don’t belong to earth! But you!”

  
Her mother seething, trembling with rage walk towards her and grabbed her arm. “You are the only one who will benefit from this! You kept pretending that it was about the company when this was all about your feelings for her! You didn’t even think of how your brother will feel about this! We accepted you when you told us that you’re an l-lesbian but to think that you’ll choose this alien!”

  
“You never accepted me, mother.” Something inside of Lena snapped and all she could feel was her bubbling fury towards the person who was suppose to love her. Years of repressing her feelings, trying to make excuses for her family’s treatment towards her, enduring the same prejudice she was receiving because of the Luthor name came tumbling, crashing, bursting out of her chest because of her mother’s twisted view of the world. Of her.

  
“You tolerated me but you never accepted me.” Her usual clear green eyes darkened with ferocity. “Did you know what I have endured ever since Lex lost his mind? Do you have any idea what it feels like to be judged because of my family’s sins instead of my own merits? Lex’s battle against Superman wasn’t about the threat of their powers but it’s his own resentment towards him and you want me to understand him? He killed a lot of people, mother! He was the threat in the earth!” Lena managed to seize her mother’s hand before it could connect to her face again, gripping it hard.

  
“I did all those things because I wanted to help those in need. It was always been for the greater good but despite it, I was constantly being associated by my family’s homicidal tendencies as if any day, I’ll snap my sanity and kill anyone I could lay my hands on. Supergirl was the only one who showed me that even with my name, I could still be a good person. I always second guess myself, thinking that it might be now or in the near future that I’ll always end up like my family but she showed me faith that even I couldn’t give to myself. She was more human than those people who judged me, and she was more human than you and Lex!” Lena shoves her back.

  
“Stupid girl,” Gritting her teeth with pure rage, Lillian turned her back at her daughter. “It seems that it's up to me to show you the consequences of your choices,”

  
Lena almost trip when the man behind her pushed her towards the chair in front of the camera. She tried to resist but futile as she was shoved into it. “I won’t do this, Lillian.”

  
“Oh, Lena. I’m sure you will,” Her green eyes widened when she saw what her mother was holding. A scalpel.

  
Lena scoffed. “Even if you torture me in front of the National TV I won’t—,”

  
Supergirl’s agonizing scream ricochetted around the room and she was too shell-shocked to react when her mother pulled off the scalpel out of the hero’s shoulder. As if a surgeon, Lillian took a towel from the table beside her to wipe off the blood. Disgust etched at her cold stoic face, she said. “Turn on the camera,”

“D-Don’t….” Supergirl managed to croak. Lena swallowed the bile forming around her throat. Watching the woman she loves bleeding was a pure torment. “Don’t give her what she wants…”

  
NO! In daze, Lena couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde superhero when Lillian swung her scalpel at the superhero’s stomach and blood gushed out of the wound. Lena’s mouth gaping, shuddering in fear, she tried to stand but her body became rigid when her mother pointed the scalpel right at Supergirl’s heart.

  
“No…” Lena closed her eyes, trying to shut away from the image of those blue clear eyes pleading at her. Supergirl saved her for god knows how many times—not minding if it’ll hurt her. If it’ll kill her. This time everything rides on her. Lena was the only one who could save them.

  
“Please, Lena don’t…” Lena flinched when another slap resonated inside the room. She has to do this.

  
“I don’t care if I die today but please…”  _Slap_.

  
“Shut up!” Lillian bellowed at Supergirl.

  
“NO! I won’t let you taint Lena’s reputation—Argh!” Another agonizing scream echoed and a tremor of pain ran through the superhero’s whole body when her mother stabbed the Kryptonite she was holding at Supergirl’s hand.

  
“STOP! PLEASE STOP! I’LL DO IT! JUST STOP IT!” Lena wept openly, forgetting that she was live on National TV.

  
“NO!” Supergirl’s body racked in pain and tears was openly running at her face. “I’ll die first before you can ruin her!” Supergirl’s blue eyes glowed and slowly turned into bloody red that made Lillian take a step back, suddenly afraid at the superhero in front of her.

  
“It doesn’t matter, Supergirl! Please let me take care—“

  
“NO!!” The deafening hollow agonizing scream echoed around the room and everyone including Lillian tried to shut it by covering their ears.

  
“All Lena did was to prove herself to you and everyone. I watched her suffer and work hard to make up for the sins her family committed. I held her as she cries every time one of her family kills another innocent bystander for your twisted sense of justice. I watched her fall apart and I was the one who always picks up the pieces of her broken heart everytime she remember the family that she had. I fought for Lena, I fought for the woman who just wanted to be recognized as she is, and I would fight for her even if it means ending my life. You managed to hurt her when she was a child because I’m not around but now,” Supergirl’s dark red eyes glowed eerily, glowering with abhorrence towards the source of Lena’s pain. “I won’t let you ruin all of her hardships because of your megalomaniacal delusions!”

  
Too stunned to react, Lillian and her goons just watched the hero as she floats in the air, snapping the rope tied around her one by one even with the Kryptonite stabbed at her hands. It was terrifying to see the hero unstoppable despite her only weakness pierced at her yet as Lena watched her—she was in awe.

  
Lena always thought that Kara can be compared to a sun. A symbol of hope, light—peace. Someone who was unattainable, invincible—but when the hero chose to be her friend, Kara became someone who Lena can rely on. Suddenly, the light whom she can’t even touch became someone Lena can embrace, it transformed her cynic attitude into a hopeful woman. Supergirl might have godlike power but to Lena, she will always be her Kara. The Kara that saved her. She will always be the woman that she loves.

  
“DO SOMETHING!” At Lillian’s order, the men around them readied their guns but before they can shoot, a sharp red light sliced through the nozzles of their weapons. One by one, the men threw down their useless guns and ran towards the hero.

  
Like a wounded animal, Supergirl roared in pure rage and in a blink of an eye, she vanished. Suddenly, the man beside her flew back with a thud. Before it could register to Lena’s mind, the hero was now standing beside her. A dangerous aura was emanating around Supergirl but when the hero spoke, it was soft, gentle—and it reminded Lena of waves of water.

  
“She hurt you,” A tinge of anger vibrated at Kara’s voice but it was enough for Lena to reach for the hero’s face.

  
“This is nothing,” Lena swallowed back her emotions. She slowly reached for Kara’s wounded hand, gently running her hands towards the Kryptonite that was stabbed at her hands. “Does it hurt?”

  
For a minute, Lena swore that she saw a flash of that kind blue eyes but it quickly disappeared when Kara spoke again—Kara’s eyes darkened in fury at her own words. “She hurt you,”

  
“This is nothing compared to what my mother did to you,” The hero’s jaw visibly tightened at Lena’s words. “I need to take this out. Don’t move,”

  
“Don’t you dare Lena,” Lena spared her mother a glance but she wasn’t even at least bothered at her mother’s warning. They are going to be fine, Lena told to herself as she held the green rock. Lena braced herself but she gasped inaudibly when she finally pulled out the rock from the bleeding hands.

  
When Lena raised her head to meet the hero’s eyes, all Lena could see was Kara’s anger. “We need to get out here,”

  
“If you think you can just breeze out of here, you are clearly mistaken,” Lillian signaled her men and everyone started to walk towards them, trying to back them into a corner.

  
Like an apparition, the hero’s gentle voice was replaced with a cold hard voice. “As far as I’m concerned, it’s not your call to make,” Supergirl turned her back at Lena and placed herself between her and Lillian. The hero raised her right hand to shield Lena, and slowly, she hovered. The hero cocked her head as if goading them to fight her.

  
“But you are welcome to try,” A sinister grin broke out of Kara’s usual calm façade and Lena has the sudden urge to reach out for her. As she wrapped the hero’s cape at her hands, Lena unconsciously tugged her back, as if wanting to protect the hero against her mother’s conniving mind.

  
At Supergirl’s words, all hell broke loose and a war cry echoed inside of the room. Men ran towards the hero but before they can make their way towards them, Supergirl punched the ground and everyone around them lurched and stumbled back. Supergirl quickly hovered in front of her and blew, suddenly, a wall of ice surrounded Lena, separating her from the chaos outside.

  
“Supergirl!” Panic seized her throat as she watched the hero exchange blows at dozens of men outside the safety of wall Kara cocooned her.

  
One by one, bodies flew as they fought the hero. Even with Kryptonite flowing through the hero’s veins, there was something making Supergirl unstoppable and it started to dawn to Lillian that it’s a pointless attempt to kill the alien. Ignoring the chaos around them, Lillian ran towards the medical table and took one of the scalpels. She was almost hit when one of her men flew above her, flabbergasted to accept that they were being overpowered even with Kryptonite, Lillian ran towards her daughter. She needed a leverage against Supergirl, it’s the only thing that can save her now.

  
“If I were you, I wouldn’t do that,” It was just a whisper but it was enough to root Lillian on the spot. Fear crawled into her spine as she strained to hear the silence of the room. As she glanced at the alien, she staggered back when Lillian saw Supergirl hovering, holding one of her men at his collar, unconscious. Like a ragdoll, she threw the groaning man behind her and floated slowly towards the stupified woman.

  
“I’ve been Supergirl for years and Rao knows how much cruelty I have seen in Earth.” The hero slowly descended, leisurely walking towards the rigid woman who was clutching a scalpel. “But you are the first person I encountered who enjoys wallowing in another’s pain and despair.”

  
The hero chuckled, it was void, unamused. “I was naïve to think that despite your psychopathic tendencies, you must have some maternal feelings for Lena but I guess, not all heroes are right.” She continued in the same easy gentle tone.

  
Supergirl gave her an effortless smile but her eyes void with softness. “Do you have any idea how much it costs me not to break your neck?” Supergirl ignored the soft gasp inside the ice wall she created for Lena.

  
Lillian started to visibly shiver uncontrollably, her knuckles white from clutching the scalpels in her hands. “A-A-Are you t-t-threatening me?!”

  
With her crimson dark eyes on the trembling prey, Supergirl slowly cut off the distance between them. Lillian froze and the hero could see how the blood drained out of Lillian’s face. As she comes face to face, Supergirl leaned towards the woman’s ear and she could almost hear her breath panting.

  
“Do you know how could I easily tear your body into two? I could kill you here, now, in front of the National TV and it would be deemed as justice by the family you wrecked in this war of yours.”

  
“You finally showed your true colors, you rotten alien and don’t you dare speak of justice as if—“ Lillian visibly flinched when Supergirl laughed out loud.

  
“Is sacrificing innocent lives validates your grandeur meaning of justice? Your war against my family isn’t about our powers but it was about your own selfish entitlement to judge what is acceptable in this society. Your daughter is suffering every day, clawing her way out of the disgrace you inflicted upon the Luthor’s name, trying to make things right for your so-called _justice_.” It was uttered lazily, the hero’s smile almost indulgent.

  
“You must be out of your mind,” It was said breathlessly and Lillian shrank back when Supergirl took another step forward.

  
“Consider what I can do for Lena if you threaten her again… Consider what I can do to you if you ever threatened me and my family again…” Supergirl delicately pried away the scalpel from Lillian's hands and her eyes widened in horror as she watched the alien pulverize it with her bare hands.

  
“If you attempt to contact Lena again, think of what I can do to your tiny fragile body… think of that and think twice before hurting her again… if you hurt Lena, there is no way I’ll let it slide anymore even if she begged for your worthless life… there is nowhere for you to hide… and I will find you…” The hero cocked her head and said, “I’ll give you a minute to run away and my patience is running thin, Lillian…” Supergirl waited for a beat and smiled as if she wasn’t threatening the woman with horrific acts. “You can go now,”

  
Lillian’s back snapped, her eyes wide with fear as she took a step back—slowly, she ran away. As the footsteps slowly fade away, Supergirl’s eyes softened and gradually turned into its original color.

  
“Supergirl,” Her name was said with such tenderness it made Kara’s heartache.

  
“Let me get you out of there,” Gone was the adrenaline rush, the hero finally felt the overwhelming pain in her hands but she ignored it as she aimed her fist at the ice wall she made. Shards of ice fell around them as Lena quickly caught her before she could fall into her knees.

  
“Thank god you are safe,” Lena murmured gratefully to herself as she wrapped her arms around the hero’s shoulder. She swallowed her sob and blinked away her unshed tears as she gripped Kara tightly.

  
“No,” Kara uttered weakly as she wrapped her uninjured arm around Lena’s waist and she buried her wounded face towards Lena’s neck. “I should be the one thanking rao for keeping you safe.”

  
As her vision fades, all Kara could think that she can’t imagine her life without Lena and as she fought for consciousness, there is one thing that she’s finally certain—She’s irrefutably in love with Lena Luthor.

  
***** to be continued *****


End file.
